Edging Towards the Light
by Shawn30
Summary: Chapter 4. Jane ponders the life-altering news she is about to share with Darcy, Pepper, Natasha, and Bruce. While visiting the Battle of New York memorial, Thor meets a victim of Loki's violent attack. Later, Jane attempts to navigate a very important conference call under amorous distractions.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: "Edging Towards the Light"**  
 **Written by: Shawn30**

 **Chapter 1/3**

 **Summary: Thor and Jane navigate the treacherous relationship waters of ambition, duty, passion, and love.**

 **Category: Drama/Graphic Romantic Erotica Characters: Thor and Jane, always Rating: MA!**

 **Timeline: Post "Thor: The Dark World" and then later on just before "Avengers: Age of Ultron"**

 **Authors Notes: This was meant to be all dirty fun, but the romance and drama kept stopping by, knocking on the door, and finally I just had to let them in. Just a minor break from "Off the Grid" for me.**

* * *

There is no fulfillment that is not made sweeter for the prolonging of desire - Jacqueline Carey, "Kushiel's Dart"

I give her the only honest and true answer I have. 'You're where I want to be.'  
\- Simone Elkeles, "Leaving Paradise"

Fuck me, I whispered, giving him permission, taking him into my flesh, a soft invitation to madness. - Emme Rollins, "Dear Rockstar"

* * *

 **Three-story rental home**

 **Tuesday, July 9, 2014 - 9:25 PM**

 **Copenhagen, Denmark**

Dr. Jane Marie Foster was quite certain, provided she wasn't completely losing her mind which wouldn't be out of the question these days, that she might be starting a small fire with her white Nike sneakers on the wooden rooftop as she restlessly paced back and forth. Or maybe she was just being silly because she was so wired from lack of sleep and six cups of coffee. Whatever the reason her nerves were tight-rope walking a razors edge as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms to ward off the the night's chill, even as a couple of raindrops danced along her hairline. Thankfully she wore a light jacket this evening.

Still, as always, her gaze lifted ever to the stars.

She was anxious and hated it. Despised it even. Reminded her far to much of being in high school where she felt like a bit of an outcast for not giving a crap about Homecoming when a meteor shower was happening that very night. Her standard operating procedure was being relentlessly focused, overwhelmingly prepared, and acutely aware of all variables while munching Pop-Tarts for mental energy. And yet two things weighed heavily in her thoughts tonight, sneakily intruding in on what was supposed to be a wonderful reunion.

Thor was coming home, finally, after eight long weeks on Asgard. There he had assisted in peace talks with two warring worlds, his steady hand and well-respected persona a necessary ingredient in calming their growing tensions. Speaking with the authority of Mjolnir and the whole of the Asgardian army didn't hurt either. And ever since he gifted her with a mystical bracelet that allowed them to whisper short messages to each other from across the stars, her worries about being out of contact with him for long stretches of time finally ended. And two days ago his whisper stated he was coming home tonight.

Home being wherever she was, which currently was the beautiful capital city of Denmark for the last ten days. Jane, Darcy, Ian, and Eric arrived to investigate an intense array of galactic readings with engineers at the Niels Bohr Institute located in University of Copenhagena. These readings were so strong and constant that Jane's proprietary equipment was able to track and assign frequencies to them. Sort of like cataloging power surges that no one knew existed until just a few short years ago when Thor first came to Earth and the Tesseract was unearthed.

All of that led to problem 'One' of Jane's mental minefield of doom. Halting her potentially fire-starting pace in front of a wide work desk covered by a small canopy, she quickly accessed the keyboard, checking and re-checking the calibrations on the mid-sized radar array to her specifications. If her calculations were correct, if she was truly on the path to understanding how the Bifrost worked, then this loaner radar system would pick up those recently discovered energy readings just before Thor arrived. And if that happened it meant she was finally able to specifically track and identify galactic energy spikes to create an early warning system, and take that first little baby step towards understanding how to someday travel across the stars.

This was exciting, exhilarating, forward-thinking, grueling work. But was her life's work. And she would see it through. See it done, damn anything in her path.

Alas, issue 'Two' causing her worry this evening was the romantic homecoming she had planned. Complimented by a sneaky little excursion while in the States a few weeks ago to visit her old pal Victoria, whom she hadn't seen in quite some time, and took possession of a Secret or two from her lacy collection. Couple that with two bottles of the best wine from Tony Stark's lavish stock and she was ready to drown herself in some hot Asgardian loving all night long.

Sadly though, plans for a romantic reunion had to be thrown out the nearest window the moment she made her mini breakthrough earlier today. The time just before, and a few short hours after the Bifrost delivered Thor was the most crucial time for her research. Tracking and cataloging the spikes of dark matter and dark energy would greatly further her cause of understanding how the Bifrost used its galactic GPS to deposit anyone anywhere. There was no way to replicate or predict it. She had to gather the intell onsite and accurately in the time frame given.

Of course it would have been be easier if Darcy hadn't bailed an hour ago with Ian seeking, in her words, "We're gonna grab a hotel room, drink enough liquor to kill a elephant, and get a far enough distance away from the inevitably loud alien banging you will be engaging in all night."

Feeling a faint blush tinge her cheeks as she was definitely craving some loud alien banging after eight weeks, Jane exhaled deeply. Her hazel eyes once more looked to the stars on such a beautiful misty night. With Eric away for the next two days, she greatly looked forward to her and Thor spending time together minus the outside world. Always easier said than done, but a girl could dream.

Suddenly a signal beacon siren began blaring from her workstation. Twin pop-up windows opened on her computer monitor, detailing in a grid incoming surges from two, and then three separate sources. Jane quickly launched herself into the chair to ensure her equipment was working properly. The signal was strong as the energy spikes were amplifying in strength to levels her equipment could barely register. It had to be the Bifrost. This was exactly what she expected to happen if her research was correct. And she'd put in the hard work and long hours to ensure it.

"Excelsior!" she proclaimed with a wild glee, pumping her fists. She smashed her palm on a timer by the keyboard, stood to her feet and waited. If she was correct she would have less than a minute before the Bifrost opened and Thor arrived, but that would mean she had made a huge breakthrough. "Come on, come on, come on!" she paced in front of the monitor, rubbing her hands together.

Thirty seconds passed.

Nothing.

Forty seconds.

Fifty one seconds, and then a brilliant column of multicolored light rained down from the heavens, slamming into the outer corner of the rooftop. Asgardian symbols burned into the wood, scorching their imprint. Emerging from the center of the near blinding light was Thor in casual Earth attire of jeans and a dark button down shirt. He tossed Mjolnir to the ground, dropped his travel bag off his shoulder, and then advanced on her so swiftly it borderlined on furious. Joy danced in his eyes. "My heart at long last stands before me."

"Welcome home." Smiling wildly, Jane's brain wanted to regale him with her latest triumph, as she knew he was interested and vested in her research. There was so much to tell him about. Her breakthrough alone was mind-boggling.

Jane's heart wanted to forget how venomously she hated cliched romantic moments in cheesy romantic movies, and just run at him full speed, leap in his strong arms and tell him how much she loved him because she had missed him so dearly.

Problem was, Jane's heart and brain didn't realize Jane's vagina had taken over as soon as Thor was in arms reach. One second she was watching at him stride towards her with desperately intense purpose, and then the next she swallowed her name from his mouth and was fucking her tongue into it as she was lifted off her feet, and then drawn slowly to the lone dry spot near the canopy with Thor settling between her legs.

Far to overcome with emotion, they kissed with a urgent, intense passion that borderlined on being violent. All tongues and clashing teeth, gasping each others breath. With his strong hands squeezing her ass tightly, while her nails dug into his broad shoulders as they couldn't get close enough. They were utterly lost in each other the moment their eyes met.

"Research," Jane tried to squeak out while sucking wetly on the end of his tongue. But every time his hips flexed, grinding his hard desire against her center she was clawing at the back of his now damp shirt, trying to wrench it off of him. He was so thick pressed against her, creating this desperately hot sensation that saw her hips rising to meet his thrust. Her mind screamed at the run away train of lust to stop at all costs. "Gotta keep track of... OhGod... wait, hold on... need to... Thor, please!"

"I have hungered for you far to many nights, Beloved. And I will sate that hunger now!"

Jane faintly heard Thor growl those words while dragging her jeans and sneakers off. Chilly, damp weather be damned. His beautiful blue eyes pierced through her, igniting her heartbeat so fast she swore she could hear it beating inside her chest. This was so not a part of her plan, coupled with the fact that she hadn't had time to change into anything remotely sexy or even run a brush through her hair in the last four hours because she'd been working all evening. Her carefully crafted plan was falling apart. There was no plan to be found here. Her plan was on the Titanic at the bottom of the ocean. All that she could do was feel her pussy so greedy for him she couldn't remember ever being so sick with lust. "Thor... I'm working on some..."

"No," Thor's whisper let her protest burn to ash. He wasn't listening. Had loved and lusted for her to powerfully to wait another second. And the way she had sucked on his tongue left his cock angrily envious with need for her. She was here and gorgeous and he'd missed her to the point of near madness. Eight weeks was far to long to be away from her now. "All can wait until we are sated."

With his middle finger he brushed exquisite sensation over the darkening, damp cotton covering her center. And then he was moving down her slender body, shoving her panties aside, settling himself between her silky smooth thighs.

"I have to calibrate..." When his warm breath fanned over her weeping sex, Jane's eyes closed slowly as a pink flush stained her cheeks. Her lips curled like a bow, but that first long lash of his tongue caused her hips to arch sharply. Hips that he held onto now while lazily dragging his tongue up and down the slick lips of her sex over and over and over again until her thigh muscles shivered around his head. His tongue dipped inside her, tasting, wetting his mouth with her slick arousal. Her body shifted nearly sideways as he began sucking on her, loudly. "Uhhnnn, fuck!"

Thrusting his tongue inside her, the exotic flavor left his cock throbbing angrily. Her soft little whimpers ripped his sanity to shreds as his fingers dug into her hips, holding her captive to his ravenous desire. Swirl after swirl of his tongue at her opening forced the most erotic sounds he had ever heard a woman make from the pit of her throat. The erotic lust she awakened in him was so tremendous he didn't care about the misty rain that began to fall over them. It turned him on even more, as did the way her lower body twisted and arched as she fed him his juicy feast. "I cannot get enough of you," he panted, lazily rolling his tongue up and down dripping seam of her sex. "What witchcraft have you done to me, woman?," he breathed hotly over her clit, lapping softly as his gaze lifted from between her spread legs. His heart caught in his chest when he witnessed her smother a cry with the back of her hand, the vision so erotic he could barely breathe. Shamelessly, he sucked her pussy as she whined his name in loving worship.

The sinfully erotic noises coming from between her thighs had her fingernails clawing at his scalp, combing through his wet hair, holding him to her. Research! There was research to do! Important work her mind tried to scream! "Thor, I just need a few... Jesus, baby... fuck that feels so..."

Her thighs shuddered as his tongue danced long, slow circles over her swollen clit, before drowning it in warm saliva, and then sucking ever so hard. Pleasure swept through her as her body jerked hard, but he held her firm, seemingly obsessed with lapping her wetness. Her ankles crossed over his back, toes curled, shaking from the intense pleasure as he suckled her clit, drawing deeply, hungrily, swiping his tongue so strongly she saw stars. Her head turned, eyes shut, mouth hung open in a lustful pose while grinding her hips to feed him all of her. "I'm... I'm... so close... Thor, please!"

Wetting two fingers in his mouth, Thor drove them into her deep, thrusting while lashing over her clit with long laps until her moaning reached a fiery crescendo. Her entire body tightened, straining towards ecstasy, and then her back arched high as she screamed his name, cumming so hard as his fingers drove into her faster.

Watching her beautiful face blush as the sweet tension of her climax passionately contorted her lovely features, wincing erotically as the pleasure swept over her. Through it all he never stopped fucking her, even as she twisted and jerked, her thighs shivering around his head until at long last a soft exhale. And then she gently shoved him away, panting heavily.

Her juices glistening over his lips and chin, Thor raised his head enough to meet her dark gaze head on. They wouldn't have ever made it to the kitchen floor or living room couch. No way they'd make it to the bed. This was going to happen, rainy weather be damned.

Struggling mightily to force air back in her lungs and will the tingles running up and down her legs to cease, Jane considered she was still half dressed as light rain fell upon them. Above her the dark night skies were breathtaking, and she had never felt so alive. After a moment when she saw Thor rising above her, kicking off his shoes and tearing at his jeans. He'd gone commando, and then his dress shirt was gone, tossed over his shoulder. Her nipples tightened at the sight of rain droplets cascading down all that lean, hard muscle. She held his heated stare, watching his tongue dance over his bottom lip, tasting her once more. The heavens forgotten, she pleaded sweetly, "Take me."

Unable to speak as desire crippled his throat, Thor fell to his knees, covering her body as their hips aligned in that age old way. He captured her soft mouth, bathing her taste buds with her own flavor, kissing her desperately as the head of his cock pressed to her entrance, and then pushed inside her ever so slowly. She gasped, trembling beneath him as he filled her with all of him until her eyes closed off the world. Clenching around his thick length so erotically he paid no attention to the feel of the wooden floor boards under his knees. Hooking her slender legs around his strong hips, he began rocking deeply into her, spreading her snug flesh around his cock. Fucking the woman he loved more than his own life with long, powerful thrusts while staring directly into her beautiful hazel eyes.

Her insides tightened with every vigorous surge of his body into hers. Her jacket was just thick enough, long enough to provide some protection from the ground, but the rains began falling harder. They were soaking wet, their bodies colliding rhythmically. Lost in the man she loved, Jane clutched a handful of his wet hair and drug his mouth back down to hers. Capturing a slow, deep kiss while moving her hips with him, creating the most pleasurable tension as he thrust above her. The low, rumbling noises he made as she nibbled his bottom lip left her sex closing tightly around his every withdrawal. It was the sexiest thing she had ever felt, him buried deep inside her, fucking her hard.

"I love you," Thor swore in a husky tone of voice, his face buried in the crook of her neck. Fucking her harder now, feeling her nails dig into his back made him feel so powerful and desired. Never had be been so aroused while giving a woman pleasure with his mouth as he had been with his Jane, and already he felt an exquisite end on the horizon. Warm rain pelted his body, rolling off of him in rivets trickling down onto her. "More than anything, I love you."

"Love you so much," she gasped before inhaling his tongue once more, her arms locking around his neck as tightly as her legs over his hips. They fucked harder, straining and rocking, grunting and thrusting as the storm showered them from above until finally Thor's voice roared. One final deep thrust saw his cock erupt in erratic bursts of wet heat, spurting hotly inside her. His climax triggered her second when she bucked violently beneath him, squeezing his cock like a warm, silky vice while swearing her love in his ear.

Listening to the storm above and their labored breathing, Jane certainly hoped Darcy and Ian had gotten that hotel room tonight because this was one show she had no intention of sharing. She held Thor closer, reveling in his return to her arms, safe and sound, once more.

Wild reunion nookie rocked!

"Honey, I'm going to catch pneumonia and get a splinter in my butt if we stay out here any longer," she smiled brightly while tenderly caressing his handsome stubbly face. He was home with her again, and all was right with the world. "We need a quick shower - separately," she playfully warned him when she saw the makings of a smirk, "And then I have work to do and I'm sorry in advance, but it can't wait."

Withdrawing gently, Thor rose onto his knees while soaking wet, and then scooped her up in his arms before rising to his feet. "I wish no illness upon you, ever. Let us go inside," he smiled, naked as the day he was born and so unapologetically comfortable in his skin.

Jane couldn't help but to laugh as she caught sight of half her clothes and shoes in a small drenched pile. Thankfully, she'd left the rooftop door open as they made their way inside and out of the now storm-like conditions. They dripped water everywhere, but she couldn't have cared less. The warmth of the inside was so soothing. "Provided I don't catch a cold, I really do have to get back to work ASAP. See, I made an incredible breakthrough earlier today and..."

Thor listened intently to her scientific findings and her directions as he carefully carried her down a flight of stairs and through a very impressive kitchen to the other side of the house where their bedroom was located, which thankfully had its own master bath. The rental home was nice in his estimation. Warm and comfortable. He cared little for the modest decor. So long as Jane was there, food was nearby, and a bed was present he was happy. Hearing of her recent breakthrough was inspiring, not only due to her skill and dedication, but the sheer exuberance coursing through her veins as she spoke. She was hellbent on leaving a legacy of discovery and innovation that the world could use to protect itself and expand its horizons. She was a true visionary and he respected that to no end.

Alas, his Jane was so damn ambitious. His heart could simply not contain all the love he held for her.

As Thor sat her down, Jane's damp feet hit dry carpet at last. Though she wobbled for a brief moment as two months minus sex meant... yeah, and Thor was no small man by any stretch of the imagination. "So unfortunately or us, I can't let you in this shower with me because you're hot and naked and I'm weak and horny," she snickered by the master bathroom door, finally ridding herself of the wet clothes she still had on. "My work can't wait because its so tied into how recent the Bifrost was used. I'm sorry and I promise I will make it up to you in the morning, provided I don't work all night long." Sighing, her tone was apologetic. "Again though, I'm really sorry."

Tucking a few wet strands of her behind her ear, Thor pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. He knew when he returned to her and they made their relationship official that her work was one of her defining traits. He understood he would need to exercise patience and support her because this was who she was. And he loved her endlessly. "Have you eaten?"

Jane had to think about that for a moment. "Uhm... no. Coffee isn't food, persay." When was the last time she ate? Her memory was foggy on that one. "I had a donut for lunch... no, breakfast. Yeah, breakfast." When Thor crossed his arms, his face hard with disapproval, she shrank a little. "I know, I know, I have to take better care of myself while I'm working. I get that." She wiggled a finger at him. "And you're still naked."

His grin was pure evil. "Do you disapprove?"

"Your cock is getting hard again." She watched it begin to bob and grow hard. She would have laughed if she didn't want to jump on it so badly. Her eyes rolled as she pretended to look away, grinning. "Not funny."

"I still have yet to hear of your disapproval."

Rising to the occasion, chin lifted, Jane replied, "I love you, but I need to shower, get dressed and get back to work." And then her stomach grumpily made a most unladylike sound. "OK, yes, I am a bit hungry."

His Jane was forever single-minded when chasing her goals. Nearly obsessive when she was on to something. But it was his job to take care of her when she wasn't taking care of herself. She had done the same for him many times. "I'll fly about the area and see what's still open. Maybe even land and knock on a door or two. The mighty Thor could perhaps charm someone into making us something for dinner."

"The mighty Thor talks in the third person now?"

"The mighty Thor seeks only to fulfill your every desire."

Jane shook her head, giggling in a carefree way she thought was reserved for teenagers. Love did wacky things to you. "You don't have to do that. It's storming outside now."

Rising to her comment, Thor proudly noted, "Have you forgotten? I can control the weather."

Her eyes narrowed, and suddenly she wanted to throw a pillow at him. "Then why didn't you do that while we were outside making love?"

Thor ever so calmly entered her personal space, nearly backing her to the wall. He secretly loved that he towered over her. "Because I love to see you wet."

That deep baritone voice of his could send her from scientific to pornographic in a heartbeat. She was a half second away from dragging him to the bed and see if they could break it. But her research needed to be done now. Work, and then play. But she so wanted to play. "Fine, go find food. Seafood preferably. Crab would be excellent."

"I shall get dressed and set myself to purpose." Thor bowed, and then began backing away.

"Whatever did I do to deserve such an incredible boyfriend who fucks me so good, and then afterwards goes and gets my dinner and understands I can't be super romantic tonight because I have to work?"

Thor flashed her a brilliant smile. "You ran me over with your large, rusted carriage." And then in the cutest, unThorlike sing-song voice, "And my heart was lost to you forever more."

Laughing, Jane's smile lit up the night. She figured he was a keeper, 'her' Thor. She mouthed a quiet little "I love you," which felt woefully inadequate to the emotion that lived in her heart for this man from the stars.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Four Months Later**

 **"Avengers Tower"**  
 **High-Rise building complex**  
 **90th floor**  
 **Friday, November 11, 2014 - 11:45 PM**  
 **Manhattan, New York City**

The 'ding' of the elevator-chime signaled the doors sliding open as a very pissed off Dr. Jane Foster stormed out into the winding hallway with hell-fire and brimstone dancing in her hazel eyes. She wore a scowl on her lovely face while poured into a accursed pair black high-heels and a little sexy black dress that was meant to inspire desire tonight. At the moment though all she wanted to do was take it off and choke her boyfriend with it.

And what was worse, he was probably more angry at her than she was at him.

Whenever Jane's travels brought her to New York Tony provided them with their own floor, which included a very spacious apartment and her own private lab to work in. She was treated to the most luxurious of everything, as that was how Tony Stark rolled, and she had fully intended to enjoy it with her love when she arrived yesterday from a productive three-week stay in Montreal working with what was left of S.H.I.E.L.D. But the last thirty minutes have ruined her enthusiasm entirely.

Truthfully, Jane knew Thor was furious with her. She knew why and... well, she understood why. But when he stormed off just now her temper flared at the hypocrisy of it all. That he didn't even want to hear her out. To grasp the importance of what she was trying to accomplish. The nerve of him considering the wildly reckless lifestyle he has lived and still does.

Massaging the back of her neck to soothe the tension collecting there, she prepared for nothing less than a fight.

Upon reaching their private apartment at the end of the long hall, Jane would have slammed the door hard just to hear the satisfying 'bang' if it were still on the hinges. But what was left, the door cracked and lying in the hallway, splintered wood scattered about were proof positive of Thor's extremely fowl mood. "Join the fucking club," she swore to herself before carefully stepping over what was left of the door in her heels.

Entering their 90th floor dark apartment, with its massive curving glass window-wall showing off the beautifully lit city in all its glory, Jane kicked off her heels despite enjoying the modest bump in height they provided. Scanning the living-room, she caught sight of bottle of brandy in its half-empty state on the kitchen island. She quickly found Thor with his back to her, suit jacket flung across the room as he gazed out at the night sky deep in thought. The towering vision he made was as regal as the King he would one day become, so handsome in that suit she wanted him as soon as he walked out the bedroom wearing it two hours ago. Of course they would have been late to a dinner party with some very important people from around the world. That just wouldn't do, but a sharp dressed man in a killer ten-thousand dollar Armani suit was pure girl candy in Jane's eyes.

For her though, Thor was the whole bag of delicious candy. Problem was, they were as angry with each other as they had  
ever been. Hence Thor's shoulders set hard, his broad frame seemingly untouchable as he silently peered out over the city. He was always aware when she walked into a room or was nearby, and had never failed to acknowledge her. But not tonight.

Thor was just that upset at her.

"You lied to me."

Sighing, Jane tossed her purse on a small glass table, and then approached him barefoot across the plush beige carpet. "It was a lie of omission."

"It was a lie nonetheless."

Coming to stand behind him, Jane crossed her arms over her chest, settling herself for what was to come. "I did what needed to be done. I saw an opportunity and I took it." Nothing. Silence. She wasn't sure if he was even breathing. "No great discoveries were ever made minus risk."

Thor grimaced angrily, exhaling a very deeply to control his temper. And his fear. Overwhelming fear that he despised more than anything. "You were warned of the unpredictable dangers and yet you gave no care to your well-being. You could have died out there, and then... then what life would I have left?"

Jane heard him through his clenched teeth and thought of reaching out to touch him. To soothe his hurt. But she was just as pissed off as he was. Just as frustrated at all that he could not see. "Borrowing Natasha and the Quinjet..."

"You had her steal it," Thor promptly corrected her. "Let us at least be honest."

"Fine." He still hadn't looked at her. His cold, distant tone of voice was an unfamiliar one. They'd lived in the fairy tale land of having never disappointed each other until now. Jane felt a degree of guilt, but was far from repentant. "The Kree ship that crashed and the artifact it was carrying were giving off energy signatures no one had ever seen before. From Erik's readings, and then backed up by Bruce, that ship didn't fly to Earth. Somehow it jumped through a worm hole from across the galaxy. Similar to the Bifrost, but scientifically created with no magic involvement whatsoever. That's huge," she conveyed passionately. "We don't have access to magic on Earth. At least I don't. But if it can be defined, tested, studied, and understood it can be replicated. So I had to gather the data up close and personal."

Thor felt his jaw further tightening. "Banner said we shouldn't venture near it due to the vast unknowns concerning its arrival. So did Stark." His head ached so it felt like it was about to explode. He didn't enjoy being upset with Jane. In fact, he hated it with every fiber of his being. "They were tracking other Kree ships enroute to the crash site. Your silence on taking the Quinjet and going was evidence of your defiant intent. And then you persuaded Banner and Stark to secrecy until Jarvis mentioned it at tonight's dinner party."

Unable to even look at her, Thor continued, "Your ambition could be your undoing, Jane. If it weren't for the Iron Legion being in the area..." Finally he turned around to her. His Jane was heartrendingly beautiful even bathed in shadows. "You placed your work above your own life," and then added painfully, "Above us."

Jane lifted her chin, meeting his challenge head-on. "Natasha agreed with me that we could get close enough for a short period of time for me to collect my data and then get away. She agrees that after the Battle of New York we have to be far better prepared than we have ever been for an alien attack. Bruce and Tony agree as well, and trust me, they have their own mad scientist plans in the works. If I tell you what I know about Project Ultr..."

Thor interrupted, "I don't care about them. I am not in love with them." Finally he stared down at her. "I don't 'need' them."

Blinking, Jane swallowed hard in the back of her throat. "In the simplest terms I can lay it out, what I am trying to do is find a way to create an early warning system to track the bad guys long before they reach Earth, and find a way to get from 'Point A' to 'Point B' better than anyone on planet ever has before. It's necessary, vital work that will someday save lives."

Thor shook his head at her lack of clarity. "Does my opinion mean so little to you?"

"You are 'the' most important person in my life, Thor. You are my heart," she yelled at him with pure emotion, her gaze boring into his. "I took a risk, and yes, I did risk my life. But I'm trying to make the world a better place. Bruce and Tony weren't happy with what we did, but they understood after the fact, and now they have some new alien toys to study that could again, make the world a better place. Its the same responsibility you have, only different."

Jane stepped around him, needing to be on the move. To do something with all this intense energy building up inside her. "I've seen you do the impossible time after time with my heart in my throat, but I always knew the risk was for the greater good. And I know you've been a part of scary things that you don't tell me about because you don't want me to worry."

"I am powerful, Jane."

"But you are not immortal, Thor," she replied. "Remember what you told me your father told you once. Your people had a dawn, and they will have a dusk. Everyone dies someday. Nobody gets out alive no matter how many years they live. Its the universal melting pot. So while we're alive we're trying our best to make things better and protect people."

"Had you broached going to me you might of persuaded me to aid you. Or do you feel you do not have my ear?"

Jane wanted to shake him if he wasn't so damn big. "You were three states away and I didn't have time to debate the pros and cons of collecting data from a downed Kree starship," she explained with clear frustration. "You need to think about this for a moment. Natasha is human like me, only she fought on the front lines of the New York battle with you. She saw things we never knew existed, so she gets that we have to be ready to face that. We have to take risks and just get it done."

Alas, Jane was mortal, loathe as Thor was to admit it. But never did he he shared his father's opinions about mortals. But because someday the undefeated entity known as time would steal Jane from his arms. He was powerless to stop it. To prevent  
it. And she just didn't understand what that type of crippling fear did to him. "You were untruthful to me and convinced others to be untruthful on your behalf," he accused angrily.

"I was going to tell you everything after the party, but don't expect me to regret my actions. I don't." Jane stood her ground, meeting his glare with her own.

Thor snorted. "Its enlightening how you can so diminish my feelings on you risking your life."

Jane almost wanted to hit him. "I wake up every single morning and go to bed every single night with not only the fact that you will be risking your life to protect the Nine Realms, but that deep down you enjoy the adventure of it all. That the danger is somehow fun to you. And I live with the very mortal risk of being targeted by not only your enemies, but the Avengers enemies as well simply because you love me."

"I do my best to protect you," Thor growled.

"And I do my best to protect myself, but for Christ sake my ear rings are global tracking devices just in case I ever wind up missing. I know how to live with risk. Trust me on that," her voice rose, her back now to the glass wall.

In a flash Thor invaded her personal space, staring down at her with such fury. His voice was barely an octave above a snarl. "You should have come to me for help!"

"I didn't have time and didn't want to debate the issue. I wanted to get it done!"

His voice rose furiously. "Do you grasp the terrible truth that I don't get the rest of my life with you?" he bit out every fowl word as if it were acid. "I only get the rest of yours. And that time is the most precious thing in existence to me."

"You feel that way because you can't fathom ever dying in battle. The Mighty Thor can't die, and yet I was there when your mother and brother and countless Asgardian soldiers died. I know Asgardians can die! And it would almost kill me if something happened to you!"

Thor shouted, "You could have died, Jane!"

"I didn't!"

"Don't you understand what you mean to me?!"

The immense physical and emotional tension between them was a sliver of thread drawn so tight it was about to snap. And then Jane drew it ever tighter, challenging Thor, "Show me," she whispered.

An out of control Thor seized her sinfully beautiful mouth, kissing her so deeply, so desperately his heart was pounding like a primal wear drum in his chest. Jane's feet left the floor when she was hauled tight to his broad chest, the heady scent of his cologne filling her senses. She felt the thick ridge of his cock throb against her belly, and knew he wanted her to feel it. To crave it. Her sex clenched wildly as he slowly sucked her tongue inside his warm mouth. Acting on instinct, her hands began working at his belt, yanking it from around his waist before undoing his slacks. Her hand dove inside, fingers gliding around the thick, throbbing column of flesh. When she stroked from root to tip, he groaned loudly.

Kissing her hard, Thor braced her back to the flat ceiling-high window with his chest. His hands skimmed down her sexy black dress, over her smooth thighs, bunching the garment up on her hips. With a free hand he shoved his slacks and boxers down until they pooled around his ankles. He quickly kicked his shoes away, and holding her petite frame with one strong arm he stepped out of his clothes. His nostrils flared at the scent of her arousal, his tongue now dying to taste. "You didn't wear any..."

"No panties or bra. Wanted you to have me," Jane began quietly sensual while stroking his cock with a hand between them. Loving the throb of it in her fist. "Any way you wanted me," her teeth sank into the side his neck, sucking loudly while his hands filled with the subtle swell of her bare ass, raising her higher, "Anywhere you wanted me."

Thor inhaled her breath, kneading her firm ass until she whimpered his name. Her legs curled tight around him as he settled her high on his hips, her back to the window. He'd never felt so angry with lust, his chest heaving against her. "I won't be gentle."

"Didn't ask you to be."

Jane felt herself being lowered in his strong arms until the weeping tip of his cock pressed at her entrance, and then it pushed deep inside her in one long, rough thrust until she was so full of him she saw stars. Her inner muscles rippled deliciously around him. Her back arched as jolts of sensation swept over her body. Shadowy illumination was all the light present as the Manhattan cityscape laid before them. She locked her arms around his neck, her sex drawing tightly around his rigid cock as his knees dipped ever so, and then drove her body high up against the glass wall, taking her hard.

Being fucked up against the glass-wall with every deep surge inside her, all she could do was hold on tight. Try to breathe. Bite at his neck. Claw at his back. Her sex spread around him, coating him in her slick juices as she moaned loudly, her nails digging into collar of his dress shirt. Her lips parted from the delirious pleasure of feeling him so deep inside her, straining towards her climax as he drove hard into her.

Thor grunted a loud Asgardian swear as he thrust into the sweet depths of her, pushing her high with his hips, pounding his anger and fear into her. Mindless to all save murdering his fear for her life. Grunting wildly, thrusting deep and hard on every damn stroke. She felt exquisite, the wet heat of her body taking all of him while holding on so tightly he wanted to worship her for all time. The erotic facial expressions she made fanned the flames of his desire, her body surrendering to his passion. Riding her slender figure against the glass wall with faster, desperate thrusts as their loud, husky grunts and moans serenaded the night.

Jane was being fucked so hard her toes curled. The intense pleasure of being taken roughly drowned her in tremendous pleasure, every grinding surge brushing her clit deliciously. Angry fucking her boyfriend was as mentally erotic as it was  
physical.

They needed this release. Needed it right now, damn anything else. She didn't care about her dress dangling around them or that his shirt and tie were still on. Only the sound of his cock fucking her left her trembling in his embrace, gasping for air. She knew she'd be sore in the morning and didn't give a damn, rocking her hips into his impacting thrusts.

She had never been so wet, her ankles locked around his waist as he rode her at a ever increasing pace. Suddenly, violently, she climaxed. Crashing wildly over the edge as intense pleasure wrecked havoc with her body. Her mouth hung open on the wingtips of a wordless cry as powerful waves of pleasure roared through her.

Holding tight as she jolted in his arms, Thor was right behind her with one last deep thrust, forcing her to take all of him. He roared into her neck, shaking against her. Bursts of wet heat filled her time after time until he had not a drop more of seed to give. Until his strength was gone. And the fear. The fight was gone out of him. Even his powerful legs felt like jelly as he braced them to the wall, gasping for air. "I love you, Jane."

"I love you, Thor. Always," Jane whispered, peppering soft butterfly kisses to his lips. Her head and heart swimming with emotion, she felt them moving to the nearby recliner as Thor sat down, his chest heaving, still hard inside her. Seated over his lap, she kissed the palm of his hand after he swept some of her hair off the side of her face. And then she asked a dangerous question. "Do you truly believe I value my work over you?"

"There are times, my love..."

"I don't value anything over this," she corrected him. "Us." Never, ever had she wanted him to doubt her. She rose high, her knees now on either side of his thighs, and then lowered herself slowly around his cock. Oh how she loved watching his face tense passionately. The way his blue eyes glazed over, his hands now gripping her hips. "We are both very passionate about our ideals, and what we do for those we feel responsible for. But we are in this relationship together and we owe each other the truth. So I apologize to you for not telling you about what I did today before I did it. Even if you wanted to try and stop me and I did it anyway, at least you would have known. I owe you that."

Loving the hypnotic vision of her rolling her hips over his lap, Thor bit at his bottom lip because she felt so damn good, "Its... its hard for me to think clearly when you're riding me."

"It's hard alright," she grinned pure mischief. Setting a slow, easy gallop, Jane rode Thor while softly caressing his handsome  
face. "Multitask, my love."

He had to kiss that devilishly sarcastic mouth of her that very second, thoroughly tasting her. "I apologize for walking out of dinner and causing a scene that may have embarrassed you. That was never my intent. I should have asked you to step away so that we could have conversed. I allowed my anger and fear to get the best of me, but I will try to improve in that regard." The way she nibbled her bottom lip, head thrown back, eyes shut as she rode up and down crushed what was left of any anger he felt. His warm mouth opened wetly over her neck, sucking at her pulse. "You are everything to me," he whispered.

No man had ever said that to her before, and even if they had she would have taken it as a line or just some guy 'BS' because it sounded so unrealistic in moderns times. But from Thor, who was so honest she had questioned if a man like that even existed before she met him, she found only the most genuine intent. He not only thought she was the best thing in the world, but made her feel that way when they were together or apart. She had never felt more at peace or in love in her entire life. "You are my everything too."

Lying back in the recliner, Thor let Jane run the show, loving to watch her make slow love to him. To feel her and touch her. There was something erotic about them both being partially dressed. "Sorry about the door."

"I'm more concerned that you drank half the brandy," she smiled. "Not that I mind tasting it on you."

"I will get you more brandy, my love."

"You do that," she teased, her heart at peace once more. "Now lets get out of the rest of our clothes and take this to the  
bedroom. I have some scientific research to do."

"Whatever is it you must discover in our bedroom?" he kissed over her mouth.

Bending to his ear, she whispered such uncharacteristic wickedness to tempt him. "I want to see just how hard your cock can stay all night."

"Woman, I swear to thee, the Mighty Thor will not disappoint."

"Sorry, but I'm going to need the hard data on that," she winked.

"You will receive all the hard data you can handle."

The next morning when Jane slowly walked into the main kitchen Darcy asked her if she was alright. Blushing wildly, she told her best friend that she accidentally twisted her ankle in her heels last night. Thor smiled the whole damn time.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: "Edging Towards the Light"**  
 **Written by: Shawn30**  
 **Chapter 3/?**

 **Summary: Everything has led to this moment...**

 **Category: Drama/Graphic Romantic Erotica**  
 **Characters: Thor and Jane, always**  
 **Rating: MA!**

 **Timeline: Post "Thor: The Dark World" and then later on just before "Avengers: Age of Ultron"**

 **Authors Notes: This was meant to be all dirty fun, but the romance and drama kept stopping by, knocking on the door, and finally I just had to let them in. Just a minor break from "Off the Grid" for me.**

* * *

 **Casa Maya Playa**  
 **3 bedroom, 2 bath beachfront condo**  
 **Saturday, April 7th, 2015 - 7:30 AM**  
 **Cancun, Mexico**

"Hello sun. You're looking pretty bright today. Keep up the good work," Dr. Jane Marie Foster quietly admired behind her shades as a warm breeze caressed her. The nonstop hustle and bustle of countless overcrowded cities she's traveled to around the world gently faded away. Her legs curled comfortably underneath her while seated on a plush wicker patio lounge chair, she yawned while overlooking the incredibly beautiful turquoise green and blue water of the Caribbean Sea just a few feet away. The crashing waves were peacefully hypnotic, soothing her on-the-edge nerves this morning. This gorgeous beachfront vacation condo was the ultimate in luxury, a Tony Stark anniversary gift for her and Thor that they only found time to use now. And though this sort of opulence wasn't something she was even a little bit accustomed to, she considered she might as well start trying to get used to such extravagance should future events unfold.

Sans shoes this morning, she dressed in a sleeveless white "Science is Sexy!" print t-shirt and matching shorts that complimented the seasonably warm weather. Having quietly slinked out of bed before Thor woke up, she needed some alone time to wrap her mind around making the single greatest continental shift of her entire life.

She had a question that she needed to answer.

Having engaged in years of study on Cosmic Origins, Hellophysics Physics of the Cosmos, Solar Terrestrial Anomalies, and Suborbital Science; Jane was well-versed and world renowned in her field. As one of the most brilliant Astrophysicists in the world, she clearly understood the Scientific Method of solving a task. First, you had to ask a question. Move on to doing background research. Then construct your hypothesis. Test your hypothesis by doing an experiment. Analyze your data. Draw a conclusion. And then communicate your results.

But for all of her obsessively thorough approaches to solving any quandary, Jane found herself staring at a open notepad on the small patio table before her. In the center of the blank page was a dark pen-line she'd drawn. At the top on either sides read 'Pros' on the left and 'Cons' on the right. She couldn't help laughing to herself as this felt so out of her element, but she knew the Scientific Method just wouldn't work on this issue. She needed to go, as Darcy put it, old school.

Her heart began to race as she picked up the notepad and pen. It was time.

Having forgone her morning coffee, Jane was ready to dive in the deep end. She exhaled a deep breath to calm her nerves, ever mindful of the gorgeous ocean before her as inspiration, and began to write.

Under the 'Pros' column, she simply wrote, "I love Thor with all of my heart." And she did. It was truth undeniable. When she thought of his courage, his selflessness, his heart, his kindness, gentleness, protectiveness, sense of humor and so many other qualities she loved him with all that she was. He wasn't in any way a perfect man, but he was perfect for her. So trustworthy and honest, things she valued far, far above even his beauty and that mouth-watering body. At the end of the day he was such a good man in her eyes, and that meant everything to her.

Moving to the 'Cons' side, Jane quickly penned a painful truth. "I will always be a target for his enemies/Avengers enemies." That was a fact she willingly signed up for, and knows that she will always have to take special precautions in order to secure her and her friends safety. Her old life of anonymity was done and buried. This new one, for all its blissful rewards came with no small  
share of very dangerous risks. Literally, her life will be in danger for the rest of it because of her relationship with Thor. She will have to accept this and she knew it.

Back to the 'Pros' section, Jane crossed her legs, and then wrote, "Thor makes me feel special, supported, inspired, and  
loved." Smiling before she even realized it, there was no doubt that treating her good was a priority in his life. From the smallest of things like learning how to make coffee just the way she liked it, to listening to her about leaving his Earth clothes on the floor and not doing it anymore. Thor supported her work wherever in the world it took her, and for however long that work  
required. He understood it was in her DNA. It was who she was. And he admired her work ethic and never-ending thirst for  
knowledge. In addition, he gave wonderful foot and back massages, for which she was eternally grateful. She loved how he understood when she wanted him near to be sweet and when she needed space because her mind was somewhere else. He'd found her life-rhythm, and made her feel so secure in what they're building. No part of him wanted any part of her to change who she was. He just wanted to share her life and make it theirs.

Jane sat up straight, loving the warm breeze that swept over her as she continued back to the 'Cons' portion of the page. Tapping her pen to her mouth briefly in deep thought, she began writing with a grin. "Thor can be a bit of a jerk sometimes." She was experienced enough in relationships to know that you can love someone with all your heart and still want to run them over with your car sometimes. In her case she actually did the deed, and playfully laughed to herself over the memory. Thor could be over the top protective at times and needed to be reigned in. His temper in battle and all around enjoyment of wild adventures could prove deadly someday, and as much as they argued over it he couldn't always see how his recklessness was an issue. He was the most confident man she had ever met, and he was used to getting his way, so compromise was a battle of wills. He didn't always brush his teeth after every meal and was the polar opposite of her near Vegan tastes. Her Thor was a pure, lifelong carnivore with a voracious meat appetite. He sometimes left Mjolnir on the bedroom or living-room floor instead of hung up, and she's stubbed her toes a more than a few times in the middle of the night. And occasionally he snored.

Moving back to the 'Pro' category, Jane carefully considered her words, but found simplicity worked best in this regard. "Thor wants forever with me. His intentions and desires are clear." She's spent most of her adult life feeling as though when the time was right and with the right person she'd want what most people wanted. Commitment and a family. Then she realized that if she never attained either of those things she would be alright, and when she accepted that she wasn't crazy or fucked up for feeling that way, a weight was lifted. She was fine so long as she was doing what fulfilled her. The settled down, two-story brick suburban home, white picket fence, mini-van, and 2.5 kids thing wasn't the definitive picture she had of her life.

But now she's met someone who is simply the love of her life. Who drives her crazy in the best of ways, and who she could imagine having little half-human/half Asgardian rug-rats with that would no doubt drive them batty. With him, she wants those things, however their version ends up looking. No matter the years they have left or obstacles that may come, she could live with that.

On the 'Con' side of things, she taps the pen to her chin, searching for another one. Then it comes to her. And it terrifies  
her. "Thor will always be the protector of the Nine Realms." Pausing as a beat of fear clenched her heart, she rests her pen down and closes her eyes, calmly listening to the sounds of the nearby ocean. Thor's duty is far greater than any Avenger. He is charged with defending the galaxy, and he is worthy to wield Mjolnir. He will always be needed, and never simply hers. It is painful as it is a source of pride in her eyes. Fearless and caring, she knows Thor is the right person for the job. The best person. And that he without hesitation accepted this great responsibility makes him noble. He could give up duty no more than she could her Einstein-Rosen Bridge. And even when the day comes that she can build the device, see that it works and deliver it to mankind she knows she'll find a new challenge to take on because that was who she was. Thor being a grand protector is who he is as well. And he will never change. She will share him with the galaxy, and she knows she'll have to make peace with that.

On the 'Pro' section she giggled to herself before writing down, "Thor is utterly gorgeous and sex with him is tremendously  
awesome!" Jane was human, and far from immune to how outrageously sexy Thor was. She even admitted to him once she watched him take a long hot shower and almost needed to masturbate in bed before dragging him into it still dripping wet. That deep voice of his turned her on to no end, as did his possessiveness and take charge attitude in bed. The seductive way he could turn a phrase excited her, and she loved how well he knew what aroused her. That he desired her so deeply was intoxicating. Of course his muscles had muscles, and his cock... in her eyes the man's nickname should be 'The God of Multiple Orgasms'. It simply was a 'Pro' that he was hot and immensely great in bed. As Darcy once teased her, "Thor brought the freak out of you. And you needed the freak brought out. Your freak had been in the closet far to long."

In hindsight, Jane knew her best friend was right. She'd always enjoyed sex, and had received enough acclaim in the bedroom to know she knew what she was doing. But sex wasn't ever the end all to be all with her. If she went months without it she never batted a eye lash. Now though, she was far more sexually passionate and even aggressive than she's ever been before. And that was a damn good 'Pro'.

Circling back to the 'Con' side, she had to deal with the great elephant in the room, "If Thor someday takes the throne of  
Asgard..." Jane knew and cared little for royalty. She wasn't wired to see anyone better or held to a greater position than anyone else. She never thought those born into it were inherently bad people, but she never fathomed that kind of lifestyle would be for her. Now though, if she took this mighty leap, she would someday have a world of new responsibilities and expectations. And she would need to be educated on them and decide what to do and how best to handle them. Being with Thor meant far more than just being in love with him. The changes her life would undergo were mind-boggling to even think about.

Now back on the 'Pros', she composed, "I might someday be Queen of Asgard and could work to make it a better place like Frigga  
did." Ever grateful to Sif for bringing her various books written about the All-Mother, Jane was able to see the positive influence and change of attitude she brought to Asgard. How kind and thoughtful she was to the people who so loved her. How she was far more than arm candy or a title, but that she was able to enact change for the better. She made the responsibility her own, and accepted her role as Queen. She had touched peoples lives in a profound way, and Jane wanted to do the same if the crown were ever to rest upon her head. True, she was terrified of it. But that terror began to lessen as time passed. To do good for people meant a great deal to her. The crown would give her an opportunity to do that. It would be a incredible new challenge and responsibility. And mean a lot more trips on the Bifrost, which she wasn't at all opposed too.

Twirling the pen between her fingers, Jane wracked her brain for another 'Con, but found none. Which meant...

All that was left was her one final 'Pro.' An immense, life-altering admission that was her dearest truth. She then wrote, "I want to be Dr. Jane Marie Foster-Odinson. I want to be Thor's wife. And I want all the crazy that will come with that."

Jane stared down at those precious words for twenty silent minutes as the waves crashed over the ocean, brushing the white sands beach. There was no doubt. Her spirit was at peace, her head set to purpose, and her heart so deeply in love  
with Thor.

She was ready.

* * *

After parting the white ball-fringe curtains, Thor peered through the open kitchen window at a most beautiful day and an even more beautiful woman. He immensely enjoyed the intense contemplation written all over Jane's face as she wrote on her notepad. He had no doubt the root cause of her contemplative mood, and knew she needed space to find her way. Turning his attention back to the cup of coffee he poured for her, he added three creams and two sugars just the way she liked. Though he found no personal favor in the drink, a number of his mortal friends claimed it helped them start their day with greater focus. Where he was concerned, he'd discovered an instant fondness for hot chocolate in London, and ever since greatly enjoyed it. Such small delights he reveled in these days.

Wearing only plaid pajama bottoms, the God of Thunder angled his neck from left to right, enjoying the soothing pop. Perhaps he'd slept funny the last hour or so since Jane quietly departed. Her silent departure to determine was far from unexpected as he was well versed in her precise analytical approach to any task before her. No slight on her part was intended or misunderstood. This was simply who she was.

This was the woman he loved with all his heart.

Having arrived In Cancun late last night via the Bifrost, after unpacking he'd asked Jane to take a moonlit walk with him on  
the beach. It being a starry night, she quickly jumped at the chance. Barefoot and all alone, hand-in-hand they talked about nothing at all important, simply soaking in the quiet celebration of being together with nothing important or world-threatening on the horizon. Though their first anniversary was months earlier in November, only now did their lives afford them the opportunity to enjoy it.

All throughout the past year, Thor quietly sought answers to his most private fears concerning Jane as they grew ever closer. If they were ever reunited, was their initial attraction and friendship strong enough to become more? Who was Jane Foster, the woman? Could she handle the endless danger and immense responsibilities of his life? Would their ideals mesh? Were they falling in love? Why was their passion so intense? Could he adapt to Earth? Could she adapt to Asgard? How do you properly and respectfully court a Earth  
woman? Did he understand how differently mortals factored in time to their life decisions compared to Asgardians? What did she see in her future? Would he be a part of it? How would their lives blend into one?

Having considered and been counseled by those closest to him, all the while still grieving inside that his dear mother was no longer there to guide him through this, Thor arrived at an inevitable conclusion on New Years day. Sixteen months after their reunion and it was clear to him Jane owned his heart and his future. He knew what he needed to know and was sure of the path he wanted to take. It was time.

He was ready.

And so last night under a full moon he gracefully fell to one knee in the white sand, reached inside his pants pocket and produced a small black box. Would he ever forget the way her beautiful hazel eyes bloomed in pure shock? She stared at him, utterly floored, standing so perfectly still she appeared frozen in time. She was unable to give voice to her awe. But he found his own, calmly expressing to her that he had to research the proper Earth custom of a marriage proposal. Darcy, Clint, Steve, and Pepper were of great assistance as he wasn't sure the correct way to go about asking her.

And so he spoke genuinely from the heart, declaring how much joy she's brought to his life. That her love and devotion fulfills him in a way no one ever has before. He told her that her character, brilliance, and commitment to her craft inspired him as he had never met someone with such relentless focus. And wherever she traveled would be his home. With tears shimmering in her eyes, even the Mighty Thor's words fumbled a bit, but his adoration was true as he promised she would always receive the very best of him, and he would go to war for every single thing she believed in. Finally, he confessed to being hopelessly in love with her.

And then he asked her to marry him.

As he expected, Jane could not find her voice. She had no prior warning or inkling this was coming tonight, and though they'd briefly discussed their thoughts on marriage before, she wasn't at all prepared for him to ask right now. He imagined a million and one thoughts whirled like a tornado in her mind as she tried to categorize and define each one. And when he opened that small black box her expression became the most lovely vision he had ever seen. No sunset or dawn on any of the countless alien worlds he's visited could compare. She was a vision of pure emotion, so lovely his heart ached to look at her.

The twenty-carat black Xion'el jewel was mystical in nature. Fandral had a friend who had a friend who was owed a very big favor over past illicit activities, and after describing it to Thor the Go of Thunder knew the slightly illegal gem would be perfect for his love. Housed within its dark smokey brilliance was an actual star. Gently glowing, beautifully powerful and profound, it was set upon a platinum band. A star for the Astrophysicist who built her life around them.

After Thor proposed, he waited patiently as her mouth opened and shut wordlessly. Several emotions flashed over her face as her gaze fell. He expected no less, and when she tearfully confessed she needed time to think he found no frustration or anger toward her. He simply rose to his feet, placed the box in her hand, and walked with her back to their condo.

They didn't make love last night, choosing to quietly fall into bed and sleep the night away.

Drawn back to the present, Thor watched Jane place her pen down, now staring intently at her notepad. Whatever methods she employed to find her answers, he felt she had reached a definitive conclusion.

Peering skyward, Thor was grateful for a beautifully sunny day. He picked up the cup of coffee and strolled outside to greet her on the patio. His footsteps drew her attention as she beamed a brilliant smile at him. "How fares my love this morning?"

Ever thankful he didn't appear to be in a fowl mood after last nights non-answer, Jane pressed the notepad to her chest. A little impish grin lifted her cheeks as she took the cup of coffee from his outstretched hand and sipped. Mmmm, just how she  
liked it. "Better now."

"Coffee truly brightens your day I see."

"Not the coffee. I'm better because you're here." His presence soothed her profoundly, and then realized he was wearing that supremely confident Thor-smirk that meant he already knew the conclusion she arrived at. That for all her worries, issues, and thorough considerations he was sure she wanted to marry him. It almost made her mad at him if it wasn't so damn cute. He was sure of her heart because he knew it best. Perhaps even better than she did.

When Thor took the patio chair next to her, Jane set her coffee down, and then calmly slipped over his lap, resting her head over his  
shoulder. She sighed peacefully in the wake of the life-altering decision she'd made. Thor, on the other hand, was as cool as the other side of the pillow. The natural music of the ocean played in the background. "Are you sure?" she softly questioned against his chest.

"Well, as Darcy put it, we're not getting any younger. Especially me." Thor winced when Jane playfully smacked the side of his head, causing them both to chuckle at the silliness. His strong arms closed around her as he placed a soft kiss upon her forehead. "I am of a clear and sound mind, my love. Your beautiful heart has claimed mine. So to answer your question, yes, I am sure."

Ever the master orator, that deep baritone voice of his never failed to leave her feeling tingly. How wonderful it was that love could change you for the better. Still, she had to note a significant truth that had been weighing heavily in her thoughts. "We've only been together a little over a year."

Thor's gaze fell over the gorgeous ocean waves, enjoying the peaceful serenity. "What more need I know of you?"

While it was never easy to be self-critical, Jane continued, "Honestly, I am obsessively aggressive about my work to the point that I sometimes turn a blind eye to everything else in my life. It was a hindrance in past relationships I have had and its an issue I've been trying to work on. But when workaholics need a hero, they call me."

"Obviously."

As sweet as it is that he knows her so well, that he understands her makes him all the more special. That special place in her heart was reserved for him alone. Jane then admitted, "I hate that I have to share you with the whole damn galaxy."

"Concerning my responsibilities as protector of the Nine Realms, yes. It is unavoidable. But never my heart," he emphasized. "That alone is yours for all the days of my life."

She knew that. There would be no reason to marry him if she couldn't deal with it. Their relationship was so overwhelming and incredibly wonderful. Terrifying and vastly exciting. But she had to make sure he understood what he was signing up for. "My work is vastly global i nature. We're going to be living out of suitcases for the foreseeable future."

Thor snickered, "My position requires a great deal of travel as well. Although I do not amass... what does Darcy call them?"

"Frequent flier miles," Jane replied wearing a grin. "Unless Heimdall works for United Airlines part-time."

"Cute. But anywhere you are, or I am, we possess the means to reach one another. Our home will come in due time. It is enough... far more than I ever imagined, that you are in my arms again. All things for us in due season, my love."

Had any man she ever dated wanted her the way he so obviously does? Not just passionately, but emotionally. He considered 'them' at all times. Still, she continued rattling off her thoughts. "What if we can't have children due to our genetic differences?"

Thor paused for a serious moment, nuzzling his face to the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent of her light perfume. "Family is no more bound to blood than our futures to our past. We will have options for a family when we feel our lives can welcome it. Until then, I think engaging Banner and Dr. Cho on the matter might be a wise preemptive course of action. Even though now is not the right time, someday it will be."

And Jane thought she couldn't love him more than she already did. It warmed her heart that he'd truly given this a great deal of thought. His proposal hadn't come after a devastating loss or war or anything one might consider a trigger for change. He just loved her and wanted her and that was that. "I adore you," she spoke softly before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I am quite adorable."

Jane rolled her eyes at the audacity of him, and then was back to business. And not the pleasant kind. "Your father doesn't like me or approve of us."

"I require neither his favor nor permission where you are concerned. He does not know you, nor you him. In his defense I will say that he is still greatly heartbroken over mother's loss and that has deeply hardened his outlook on all things. He is a changed man, and not for the better I'm afraid. But in time I feel our joy will mend his opinion. You are far to amazing to not love. I truly feel he will come around."

Jane wasn't going to hold her breath, but she was open to the idea for Thor's sake. "At least my parents love you. My mom thinks you can hang the moon, and my dad always asks about you when he calls. Darcy loves you big-time, Ian has a man-crush on you, and Eric gave me his blessing months ago. Mind you, he might of been on his seventh Vodka shot of the night, but still. All the people in my small circle whom I love most all love you."

Thor puffed out his chest. "Another grand victory for the Mighty Thor! However shall I keep track of them all, I do not know," he teased, shaking his head until Jane pretended to choke him with both hands. "Sorry my love."

"That ego of yours," she grinned playfully. "Anyway, I'm happy I get along with all of your friends too. Hogan is quietly funny and noble. I like him a lot," she began. "Volstagg can eat you out of house and home, but he has a wonderful heart and is a master storyteller. Fandral is a scoundrel, but as scoundrels go he's a sweetheart. Steve is just a great guy, although I think he might be a virgin and Darcy might want to help him out with that."

"I give no thought to the Captain's virtue or lack thereof."

"And Tony's huge ego rivals your own."

"Mine's bigger," Thor winked at her. He got another swat for that one.

"But he is brilliant and hilarious at times. Natasha and Clint are the most friendly assassins I have ever met. Bruce is just awesome, period. If I weren't dating you..."

"Jane..." his voice playfully warned.

"Kidding, mostly. As for Sif," she considered thoughtfully, "I get why we got off to a rocky start for obvious reasons, but she's an amazing woman whom I greatly admire."

"She is without equal as a warrior and as a dear friend. I love her."

"I know. And she brought me those great Asgardian books," Jane proudly noted.

"And you introduced her to Twinkies. A wise move indeed."

"Why thank you." Jane settled comfortably in his arms. "So do you have any questions for me?"

Thor drew her right hand to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to her palm. "What breathes fear in you the most about marrying me?"

Jane fell silent for a heartbeat, and then found her voice. "That the throne of Asgard should be held by a good person who understands what is best for the kingdom and its people. One who can make the tough decisions and be strong enough to stand behind them. And I don't know a better person for the job than you. But if we are married and you take the throne someday, our lives will change profoundly."

Thor sighed, tenderly caressing her wrist. "I need never take the throne. I'm not sure I even want it or believe it is where my talents would be best served."

"Here's my opinion. When the time comes I honestly think you should take it. You are the best man for the job. Its just, I... its a lot. A whole lot. And while you have been groomed for that day since birth, I never fathomed in a million years my life could possibly turn out that way."

"And yet I can think of no other with more qualities to bring to my beloved Asgard than you," he declared with the utmost  
confidence. "You are the most clever, brilliant, and strong-willed person I have ever met. You care about the less fortunate and you would champion innovation and equality. You possess a patience that the throne sorely needs, and you are mindful that change requires diligence and careful planning. I know how you relish grand challenges, and your thirst to create a better world is inspiring. You would make a magnificent Queen. Furthermore, ruling by my side is the only circumstance I would ever entertain to take the throne."

Jane exhaled deeply, her eyes looking out over the vast ocean as she cuddled closer to him. "I'm short."

"I would have master builders craft you a high-chair throne."

"You want to get hit again, don't you?"

Ever enjoying her playful mood, Thor sensed a soothing calm settle over her. "Queen Jane of Midgard sounds quite regal to me."

"And to think they used to call me 'Plain Jane' in high school."

"Reveal to me the names of those fools so that I might smite them!"

"Jason Biester and Cliff Gordon. They sat behind me in advanced Calculus and were real jerks during my Upper 6th form."

Thor blinked. "Wait, you really want me to smite them?"

"No, honey," Jane snickered at him, smooching his cheek. Her amazing yet simple Thor. "OK, this is your last chance to back out and fly off before I give you my answer."

Taking both her hands in his, Thor promised her, "Never."

Closing her eyes, Jane gaze a slow nod. Reaching inside her pocket, with a trembling hand she pulled out the small black box and opened it. The massive dark jewel with the small sparkling star within, pulsing with power and wonder, beckoned her. Her voice slightly shaky, she looked into his blue eyes. "My answer is yes. I will marry you. I'm ready to sign up for all the crazy."

His chest swelled with pride and joy, Thor tenderly caressed her face. "Now I am truly worthy," he whispered before kissing her  
deeply. Her arms curled around his neck, clutching him tightly their kiss grew hungry and wildly passionate. And when she shifted ever so he groaned deep in the back of his throat.

Thor panted softly, his gaze locked with beautiful hazel eyes as Jane kneeled between his parted legs on the soft bedroom  
carpet. That evil little tongue of hers slithered wet trails up one side of his twitching cock and down the other as she toyed with him. Seated nude on the edge of their King-sized bed, the erotic vision she made was breathtaking, watching her softly lapping at the hard length of him. Teasing her tongue over the weeping slit of the head, wetting it slick with her saliva, and then her lush lips parted as she drew him into her warm mouth with a long suck. "Please... Mercy, how you have bewitched me forever more."

Jane hummed around the hard column of flesh, drowning it in warmth as she ever so slowly sucked a bit more each time her head descended over his lap. The heady taste of him left her trembling between her thighs, her lips lazily gliding up and down, her cheeks hollowing ever so as she sucked. Yes, she had the Mighty Thor throbbing mightily, his thighs tensing as she took her time making love to his thick, hard cock with her mouth.

"Gods, uhhnnn!" Thor's jaw tightened when she cupped his balls while sucking lightly on just the head, tickling and toying with it, visiting such pleasurable madness upon him. "You are exquisite beyond words," he swore with a husky groan, his fists bunched with the white bed sheets at his sides. Deeper and deeper still she inhaled him, greedily sucking harder as her tongue grazed the length on every lazy withdrawal. The rhythmic bob of her head over his lap was as erotic as any sight he'd ever seen. The soft, slurping sounds she made aroused him to no end, as he was so hard for her. And when her fist gripped him at the base, stroking him now, he placed one hand lovingly on the back of her head, something he knew from experience she did not mind.

Rising up to the tip, Jane lashed her tongue over the sensitive head, igniting shivers throughout his body. He was literally shaking, and she loved it. The desperate hunger lit in his dark stare when she gazed up at him oh so innocently inspired her. "All for you, my  
love," she whispered, and then once more claimed him inside the warm confines of her mouth, as deeply as she could go, now sucking with worshipful need as her head rose and fell over his lap. Her fist and tongue worked in tandem as she sucked harder, loudly and unashamed. She heard him groaning uncontrollably above her, his fingers now tangled in her brown hair, cupping the back of her head.

Overwhelmed with the pleasure of every wet suck, he caught sight of the slight tremble of her jaw when she took him deep, nearly to the back of her throat. He fisted the sheets, moaning helplessly. The indescribable thrill of her warm mouth and intense sucking had him racing towards the edge of the oblivion. "Jane... Jane..."

Her desperately spoken name was all the warning he had the ability to convey, and though she was grateful, she was the type of girl that finished every single 'Job' she began. Obsessive workaholic that she was and all. Her intense focus renewed as she sucked him hard, stroking him with growing urgency as his cock throbbed over her tongue. "I want it. I want all of it," she panted wildly, her mouth greedily willing his sweet end. Suddenly he roared as she felt his cock swell in her mouth, and then explode in long, warm spurts of seed, coating her tongue. She swallowed as fast as she could while sucking every last drop until she felt him slump like dead weight backward on the bed. And she never stopped sucking...

"Victory is yours, my love," Thor half-panted, half-begged her to cease as he could take no more.

Gently releasing him from her mouth him with a final wet kiss, Jane wore a most triumphant grin. "You can call me the Mighty Jane if you'd like."

"I'd prefer Queen Jane Odinson of Midgard."

"Dr. Queen Jane Odinson of Midgard," she playfully corrected him.

"Whatever you wish my love."

"Good answer." Jane sat back on her heels while seductively wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Her breathing slowed, even as her body was strung tight. Thor was still unable to even sit up, evidenced by the pronounced rise and fall of his broad chest. Like most women, she didn't particularly care for the taste of cum, but she did enjoy devastating the man she loved in a way he would always remember fondly. She just rocked his world, and she liked the hell out of that. "So on a scale of one to ten, with ten being awesome..."

With his eyes still closed, Thor glorified her immense skill. "Such a number does not exist that offers due praise for your wickedness, my love. You are without equal in my lifetime."

A flushed, naked, and very aroused Jane smiled his way. "And that says a lot considering your advanced age."

"Oh how I love your delightful sarcasm."

Jane watched him rise from the bed, stretching his powerful arms up over his head. Gorgeous blue eyes fixated on her as he stood, and then she was drawn into his strong, loving embrace. He wasted no time, bending to claim her soft mouth as if his life depended on it, kissing her deeply. Tasting himself on her glistening lips while his hands roamed over the supple cheeks of her firm ass, squeezing them hard as he lifted her against him. She sucked the end of his tongue, her nipples so tight against his chest, acutely aware of how erect he still was and how she didn't care about the science of it so long as she was the cause.

Their intense hungry kissing was so passionate they were gasping each others breath, unable to stop touching each other. Thor's lust for her was not sated even after such a mind-bending climax. He craved her without measure, and would have her now! "Turn around and face the bed, my love."

Jane had done it before even thinking about actually complying, instinct alone needing him inside her soon. He pressed against her from behind, her backside now braced to the thick hard cock, her sex weeping with need to be filled by him as their bodies slowly rocked together. Her neck arched over his shoulder when his hands filled with her small breasts, kneading them with a lovers touch, tweaking her hardening nipples between his fingers. "Thor," she softly whined, grinding against him.

"Never have I so hungered for a woman," Thor promised with a growl as his right hand faintly trailed down her belly, slipping between her smooth thighs, and through the moist curls surrounding her sex to firmly cup her. Shivering against him, she rose on  
tippy-toes. The sexiest moan escaped her throat as a single finger stroked her up and down her slit. "You are mine, Jane Foster."

She would have cried out "Yes," had she the ability to speak, but her voice failed as he stroked her sensitive clit until her knees grew weak. His slow, sweet caress at the center of her left her whimpering with need. .

Bending to her ear, Thor quietly ordered her, "Bend over."

Sparing a flushed glance over her shoulder, her eyes wide as she bent over the edge of the bed before even realizing it. The palms of her hands braced over the soft sheets, her legs parted as he knelt behind her on his knees. "Uhhnn... Thor..." she wept when his warm breath fanned over her bare ass, his mouth pressing wet open mouth kisses over her skin, worshiping her with gentle  
bites. Her nipples tingled when she felt him blowing softly on her sex, and then that first long lash of his tongue parted her nether lips, lapping her wetness. If the sheer pleasure of him licking her from behind hadn't already crippled her mind, the incredibly erotic sounds of him devouring her would be the end. But what a way to go as he lapped softly at her slit, and then drove his tongue into her, fucking her as she twisted and writhed over the bed. All the while she could hear him sucking on her like a ripe piece of fruit, her swollen clit being drawn into his mouth.

Just as the hot tension built towards an orgasm, Jane felt him rise behind her. His hands drew her hips back as his cock pressed at her entrance, brushing sensation up and down her lips. And then that long, deep thrust that spread her around him tightly as he took her. "Oh my God... so deep..."

The heady, primitive aroma of their lust was nearly the downfall of what little resolve Thor had left. His dark gaze fell upon the sweetly curved cheeks of her backside as he drew her back to him while surging forward, filling her warm tightness with all of his cock. He watched it drive into her time after sweet time, gritting his teeth as the pleasure swept over him. He claimed her slender hips as he began fucking her with long, impacting thrusts. "Mine!"

"Always!" Jane hissed as the glorious friction of his cock buried inside her from this position left her vibrating with  
raw pleasure. So full of him she felt light-headed, her inner muscles squeezed and released uncontrollably. She loved the way his hands guided her hips back, her sex spreading around him. She was so wet her lovely face burned with a lustful blush. Every deep thrust sent her forward, now face down on the bed, nails digging into the sheets as she was fucked hard. The crude, rutting noise as they collided violently amplified her pleasure. The sensual feel of his hands on her, the seductive sound of his grunts behind her, his cock gliding deliciously over her clit as he vigorously took her was intoxicating.

With every weak little wail, every breathless sigh, Thor craved making her cum so hard. Through a haze of pure lust he fucked her as she began rocking back in rhythm with his impacting thrusts. Ever his perfect love, she gave as good as she got, straining for her climax.

"Thor please... harder, baby... almost...almost there..."

His right hand moved from her hip down between her legs as he began stroking her clit while fucking her so deep her body vibrated in reaction. Her harsh, urgent grunts were followed by a cry of pure ecstasy as her body jerked hard against him, writhing, squeezing tightly around his shaft as she twisted about on trembling legs. Her climax was wildly powerful, his name fleeing her lips time after time in lustful praise.

Glorious!

No other word described his Jane as she shivered against him, his cock buried to the hilt, her hips grinding out the last tremors of of a savage orgasm. Thor held her close, loving the snug vice of her body around him. Suddenly he pulled out, and then angled her over onto her back on the bed. He spread her legs, only to fall to his knees once more to taste her. To suck and devour her sweet pussy, his tongue fucking her deeply.

A soft gasp hissed between gritted teeth as her thighs closed around his head, her brown hair splayed over over the white sheets as the sensations were non-stop. The erotic sounds of him feasting between her legs were nearly equal to the feel of his open mouth sucking her clit, swirling his tongue round and round until she was shaking. Her mouth opened on the wing tips of a wordless cry, and then another when he rose up onto the bed, covering her. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his strong hips just before his cock buried inside her once more. "Uhhhnnh! Fuck... fuck me!"

Jane and Thor were helpless to the fiery emotion of what they felt for each other, now one sweaty entity fucking hard, loudly, colliding violently. They rocked as one, a perfect rhythm of thrust and counter thrust, hips rolling in  
sync.

"Ohhh Jane! My love... my Jane!"

"Oh God, yes!" Jane cried out when her second orgasm roared through her quivering body. Her ankles locked over his lower back, giving him all of her as she came so hard on his surging cock. She felt his powerful frame tense, his thrusts becoming erratic as he pounded into her until he found a tremendous release, his cock erupting in spurts of warm seed until he had no more left to give.

They bucked, clawed, and groaned until at last they were done, with no more than heavy breathing and soft kisses exchanged over the bed.

Ever thankful Thor was very aware of his immense size, Jane welcomed his gentle withdrawal, and cozying up beside her. She felt exhausted, sore, very satisfied, sticky and overwhelming happy. Sex with Thor was sometimes rough and raunchy, drawing out of her a side she never imagined she would enjoy so well. Now she didn't think she could live without such passion.

"What.. what do I do for a living?" Jane gasped playfully, gazing up at the ceiling fan as a bead of perspiration trickled down her neck. The carnal scent of them hung heavy in the air. "Do I sell cars? Insurance? What's my name? Who are you?"

Thor shut his eyes, lying beside her comfortably. "Has my great passion caused you memory loss?"

Jane giggled at his silliness. "Outside of a little limp and the need for a back massage, I think I'll be fine." Purring happily, she snuggled into his side, draping a arm over his chest. They just had some incredible naughty nookie and she was feeling a bit  
giddy. "I can't believe we're engaged."

"And yet there are precious times when your life is far better than your dreams of what you dearly wished it would be."

"I love how you say things like that."

"I speak only what you inspire me to say."

Thor was such a sweet, loving man. Far from perfect, but good and genuine. She could not love him more. "We have so much to do to plan for this wedding."

"Both of them."

Jane's eyes could not widen more, now glaring at her new fiance. "What?!"

Thor turned to her appearing a bit surprised. "Asgard will want to see the crown prince take his bride. And certainly all of our friends and family will be invited. And I assume you will want a Earth wedding as well?"

"No way, no how. Not in a million years will we have two weddings!" Jane corrected him. "One wedding, and we'll mesh customs until we get it right. Two weddings would likely drive me insane. I'm going to honestly need to take up drinking to get through one big alien wedding."

"Duly noted," Thor replied while holding her closer. "Are you happy?"

"Yes," she replied without hesitation. "More than I have ever been."

"Then my most important responsibility has been sated."

"And you?"

"I want for nothing, for I have all that truly matters to me," he noted, squeezing her tight in his arms. "So what do we do now?"

"I need my Iphone so I can call my mom and dad, then Darcy, Erik, Betty, and Pepper. Then I will need a back massage and blueberry pancakes. Then a nap. Then more sex. And ice cream. Definitely ice cream. Moose tracks ice cream for the win."

"Yes, dear." Thor smiled with all his heart, kissing her once more as all was right with the world.

* * *

This story will continue:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: "Edging Towards the Light"**  
 **Written by: Shawn30**

 **Chapter 4/?**

 **Summary: Jane ponders the life-altering news she is about to share with Darcy, Pepper, Natasha, and Bruce. While visiting the Battle of New York memorial, Thor meets a victim of Loki's violent attack. Later, Jane attempts to navigate a very important conference call under amorous distractions.**

 **Category: Drama/Graphic Erotica/Romance Characters: Thor and Jane, always!**  
 **Rating: MA!**

 **Timeline: Post "Thor: The Dark World" and then later on just before and after "Avengers: Age of Ultron"**

 **Authors Notes: This was meant to be all dirty fun, but the romance and drama kept stopping by, knocking on the door, and finally I just had to let them in. Just a minor break from "Off the Grid" for me.**

* * *

 **"Good news is rare these days, and every glittering ounce of it should be cherished and hoarded and worshiped and fondled like a priceless diamond."**  
 **\- Hunter S. Thompson**

Manliness consists not in bluff, bravado or loneliness. It consists in daring to do the right thing and facing consequences whether it is in matters social, political or other. It consists in deeds not words. - Mahatma Gandhi

I think that the hardest thing you will ever come to understand is that you were not IN LOVE with the person that you spend years of your life with. You loved them, but you weren't in love with them... and then the strangest clarity comes when you meet someone special...you come to understand why it didn't workout with anyone else. - Yadira Pantoja

 **Avengers Tower**

 **High-rise building complex**

 **65th Floor - Executive Office Floor**

 **Monday, April 16, 2015 - 8:00 AM**

 **Manhattan, New York City**

'ding!'

Being unable to suppress a wildly uncharacteristic giggle was so unlike the legendarily calm Dr. Jane Foster as she walked off the elevator onto the luxurious executive-floor Virginia 'Pepper' Potts called her 'Work Home'. Having always felt a bit under-dressed when visiting this private wing of the Avengers Tower in her lab coat and casual attire, if the power suits and fashionistas weren't a bit off-putting the sideways gossip sprinkled about now that the world knew she was dating Thor made for a wee bit of awkward and vastly unwanted celebrity status.

Nonetheless as Jane passed a couple of the executive boardrooms and waved at two blond secretaries she knew, the astrophysicist felt nearly light-headed with happiness. She identified that bubbly feeling coursing through her as being so in love, and that she was at the right age and place in her life to truly recognize and appreciate it. While her personal pursuit of answering the unanswerable coursed through her bloodstream, defining her since she was eleven years old, her personal life finally knocked it down a peg into second place. A feat for many years she was sure just wasn't possible, especially after she genuinely fell in love with eventual "douche-bag" Donald Blake once upon a time. A relationship she put a great deal of effort in to make it work.

But there was no comparison in her past to being in love with Thor now.

As Jane made her way down a winding corridor, with its 12.5 foot ceiling-high glass wall glorifying the gorgeous Manhattan skyline, she contemplated how absolutely crazy it was that she was engaged to be married to a alien. How zany it was. Yeah, zany worked in her head when trying to make sense of it all. Ever the workaholics super-hero, she had quietly made peace with the fact that maybe marriage and kids weren't in the cards for her. Not because she felt she could never find someone special, but that she just didn't feel that intense urge or need to tie the knot, bear the brats, and buy the house with the white picket fence. She figured her biological clock was either broken or she'd never been given one, and she just didn't care enough to figure out why.

What was considered normal by the standards of modern society seemed so ordinary and not at all in line with the historic research she pursued relentlessly that lit her spirit on fire.

And she passionately craved that fire. It was her fuel. Loved the flames far more than she ever had any of her previous relationships. So when she ran Thor over with her RV a few years ago she could have never imagined that scary moment would lead to her someday becoming an Asgardian Princess slash future Queen of the Nine Realms.

Her mind could scarcely wrap around being royalty on an alien world and married to a man who could fly and wields a magical hammer as a weapon. There was just no way that was possible, and yet it was.

Her mind lost in the wine-colored decor of the executive floor, past the luxury sky-decks overlooking the city, the elegant cafeteria/media lounge lay down the hall as she exchanged a couple of pleasant "Good mornings," with a few suits who walked by. And then Jane giggled to herself. Right there in the hallway, she giggled again, hand over her mouth, head shaking at the audacity of it all. "What in the hell happened?" she muttered to no one as she again reminded herself she was engaged to a man she loves so thoroughly it astounds her.

'Plain' Jane Foster, butt of many a college joke and tease for being far to level-headed, single-minded, driven, and conservative to enjoy life was fucking the brains out of the God of Thunder who thought she was the best lay of his thousand-plus year old life. Add to it that she's traveled to two different worlds, was bonded to one of the most powerful, albeit evil entities in the galaxy, and was now world renowned for her historic scientific contributions. Her heart swelled with pride and a bit of indirect payback at anyone who had looked down on her once upon a time. She wasn't one to hold petty grudges, but it was damn nice to have proven them all wrong.

Jane Foster was happy. And not for the first or even fiftieth time in her life. But this was the most happy she had ever been.

She had always held a great deal of appreciation for the life she's created for herself. What mattered to her; friends, good health, family, and her work defined her version of immense wealth. The finer things in life were traveling on endless highways with Darcy and Eric in her beat up RV, scouring electronic shops for cheap parts to build her devices, searching for answers to the universes greatest questions, funding and designing her own equipment while while dining at greasy truck stop diners and wearing an absurd amount of very comfortable plaid. She loved that life. Saw nothing lacking in it. But you weren't truly living life if it never changed.

Jane continued down the long hall, past several wall-mounted oil paintings Tony Stark told her costed one million dollars each. And to her untrained eye where art was concerned, a few of them looked like they could have been painted by a ten year old. She just couldn't break the 'fish out of water' sense she felt when surrounded by such opulent surroundings, especially considering here even the bathroom floors were heated and came with an attendant.

Unconsciously she spared a sly glance at her beautifully mystical engagement ring. Specifically, the tiny glowing star housed within the magical dark stone. She hadn't taken time to remove the ring even once to study its properties or energy signatures, and that was going to happen as her thirst to discover out how it worked was growing exponentially. But that could wait due to the fact that its meaning just warmed her heart to no end. She was engaged to a man she was head over heels in love with, who not only felt the same, but truly wanted to share his life with her so that they could make it one life instead of two.

Suddenly Jane realized she was just standing in the center of the empty hallway smiling off into her own zany world. She suddenly felt self-conscious and beat a hasty path towards the executive cafeteria. It was time for the monthly breakfast with 'Team J.A.C.O.B'.

Unsure exactly why her heart was racing as this was far from her first time here, Jane entered the spacious executive cafeteria, waving at the petite brunette receptionist as she saw her friends at a back table. Jane, Darcy Lewis, Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner, and Natasha Romanoff met once a month, schedule permitting, to catch up, gossip, drink the executive cafeterias amazing coffee and eat delicious high-calorie donuts. Dubbed 'Team J.A.C.O.B' by Darcy, it stood for 'Just A Couple Of Bitches' and had zero to do with the dreadful Twilight series... Darcy swore by that!

Darcy was lying and Jane knew it, but loved her far to much to ever call her on it.

Somehow the ambitious world-renowned astrophysicist, the Stark Industries CEO, the poli-sci graduate, the incredibly brilliant yet tortured nuclear physicist, and the deadly Russian assassin developed this odd little band of pals that got along so well likely because they were all so different.

And now they were all holding up signs that read 'Congratulations Future Queen Dr. Jane Foster-Odinson.'

Unable and unwilling to hold it in, Jane's flashed a glowing smile, silly as she knew that scientifically smiles could not glow. Color blushed her cheeks as she gave a cute little wave on her way to the table. Her first day back in the States after her and Thor left Mexico was off to a fun start. "I see good news travels faster than I can tell it."

Darcy launched at her best friend, swallowing her up in a big sisterly hug that took Jane briefly off her feet. "I just knew, despite my initial misgivings that you were a future crazy cat-lady, that hitching my wagon to your RV would pay off someday," she said while grinning wildly. "And if you're gonna be a Queen of a alien world, then I get to be a Countess or Duchess or something, right?"

The title of 'Queen' still made no sense whatsoever in Jane's head, but she smiled anyway. "We'll see what we can do." Darcy stepped aside while pumping her fist.

"Congratulations, Jane," Pepper cheerfully greeted her next, beautiful as ever in her tailor made mahogany business suit and impeccable make-up. She made looking stunning a daily occurrence, and likely her D.N.A was made of cookie dough. "We're so happy for you, and we want to hear about everything. Gossips been kinda dry around here lately."

"I'll do my best to give you all some new material," Jane replied as she moved around the table. And then she noted a bit sheepishly, "So how do you all know?"

"Thor enlisted our help weeks ago," Natasha chimed in wearing a knowing smirk. "Hammer Guy wanted to know the right way to do everything and though he asked this strange lot for reasons I do not fully grasp in any way, he talked to all of us about it. We all knew he was going to propose in Mexico." Sparring a sly glance at Bruce, she casually noted, "Its nice seeing a guy take the risk and just go for it. I hope its contagious."

Blinking, Bruce sheepishly ducked his gaze for a moment, and then adjusted his glasses. Clearly having felt Natasha's playful little nudge, but quickly recovered to draw Jane in for a friendly hug. "You do realize your ring is as powerful as a few dozen of thermonuclear devices, right? And congratulations." "Yes, I could likely destroy the world if my engagement ring ruptured," Jane agreed with a quirky grin and a little wince while considering the dire implications. "I can't wait to study what type of neutron star it is and the neutron particles housed within." Ever mindful of her manners in the wake of sciency talk, she offered, "And thanks. I'm kinda giddy right now."

Jane shrugged off her lab jacket and hung her purse, sitting next to Pepper. Darcy begin tossing glitter in the air, falling into everyone's hair as they took there seats and laughed. Ever the gentleman, Bruce poured coffee while they began digging into the mountain of donuts piled at the center of the table.

As expected, Jane was forced to reveal every single little detail from the moment Thor proposed until the moment she said yes. Pepper handed Darcy a fifty dollar bill when Jane revealed she took a night to think it over.

"Told you Pep," Darcy noted triumphantly. "Jane doesn't just jump into the water. She's a careful little bunny rabbit. Sure, she doesn't care how deep or scary the water is. Shark fins could be cruising the waves and she'd still jump. But not right away. That girl gotta think through every possible scenario and then she's going to jump. She won't ever not jump."

Jane knew there was a quirky compliment somewhere to be found as she bit into a calorie-rich honey bun that tasted oh so good she hummed. There was nothing remotely healthy about it and she couldn't have cared less. "So here I am, engaged to be married and terrified of the insanity to come from planning this monumental thing."

Bruce listened intently as Pepper and Darcy offered their support while trying not to react to the potent eye-sex Natasha was firing his way. Her ability to make him nervous with but a glance likely rivaled her deadly aim with a gun as she was so fucking beautiful it was almost painful to even look at her. But the worse pain was desperately trying to pretend she had no effect on him at all. They'd gotten much closer than he'd ever imagined in recent months, and she could calm the 'Big Guy' better than anyone he'd ever met. That in and of itself was terrifying and thrilling.

He never allowed himself to get too excited for a host of good reasons, but she made his blood pulse when she walked by. He was unconsciously unable to stay away from her even when he knew he had too. Long private talks in the training gym of all places revealed her sharp mind, struggles with her inner demons, and a vast wealth of cleverness. That she found his quiet brooding side curiously interesting tempted his inner thoughts with 'what ifs' he knew he could never purse. But fuck, she was the most gorgeous, confident woman he had ever known, and so sexy she'd made a home in his dreams these days. Little by little she was wearing him down and he knew it.

Sipping her espresso, Pepper watched Jane and Darcy take notes in the latters Ipad while Natasha and Bruce continued the worlds worst kept secret attraction. Outwardly and truthfully she felt nothing but joy for Jane and Thor. Having gotten to know them fairly well over the last year, they were among her favorite people. In Jane it was great to have a good friend far removed from corporate America. One who deeply understood the concerns and fears of being involved with a Avenger while maintaining your own career and sanity. They just connected, and shared a deeply flawed love for bad 1980's movies. But deep down in her heart of hearts the years of being in love with Tony Stark and being no more than his girlfriend when Thor was so sure of what he felt for Jane inside of a year secretly burned her up inside. Felt like salt in an old wound as she loved Tony with all that she was, but how many years of their journey together did he need before he would realize she wanted... now needed more than to just be his significant other. She wanted a significant change. Was ready for and sure of that fact. And while she didn't doubt his love for her, she deeply feared he might never mature enough to see what she needed.

Then again, Pepper pondered thoughtfully, perhaps it was high time she took the bull by the horns and stopped waiting on him to get a clue.

"... Darcy, if you keep saying that I will put you in the worst bridesmaid dress ever. Plaid will be involved," Jane playfully threatened her dearest friend, who's response was the middle finger. Enjoying this eclectic group was easy enough, though she personally never liked being the center of attention. Then again, she considered she had better get over that and soon. Natasha wickedly teased her about the hickies on the side of her neck, while Darcy poked fun at the Black Widow by noting how she was 'Green with Envy, pun intended'. The gentle laughter from her surprised the whole table, especially Bruce. There was this natural rhythm between them all. Some sort of elemental mesh of different personalities and backgrounds that made for a hell of allot of fun whenever they got together.

"So how far along are you guys in wedding plans?"

"Bruce, Thor and I have only begun the most basic of wedding preparations," Jane began as if in awe of the whole thing. "We will do one ceremony on Asgard for all our friends, family, and the people. Beyond that we've got to get past Thor telling his Dad, who still isn't sold on me yet. And while the feeling is mutual, I'd really like that to change someday seeing as he is all the family Thor has left."

"Pardon my French, but Odin can eat a bag of dicks," Darcy added with her feet up on a chair, arms behind her back in a oh so relaxed pose. "You make his son happy. That should be enough."

Sighing, Bruce continued as his expression turned reflective, "As someone who had as far away from a perfect relationship with his own father as one could imagine; tragedy, grief. and anger are a potent concoction for trouble. Odin may not simply dislike Jane, he may have flipped his lid." He watched Natasha nod in agreement. "Thor's described his father of late as being irrational at times. I don't think he's playing with a full deck anymore. So this might not be a problem you can fix, and you probably should be prepared for that just in case."

While unable to disagree, Jane sincerely hoped otherwise, "But I've spent so little time with him, and he lost his beloved wife who he was married for centuries. A woman who died protecting me. And loath as everyone at this table would care about, he lost Loki too. And no matter their relationship or how crazy-pants he turned at the end, Odin still raised him as his own son."

Darcy still pointed out, "He was a dickhead to you."

"I'm not going to defend his assholeness as he is a whole ass, but I do think I'm going to need a bit of patience to work on the situation."

"He can still eat a bag of dicks."

"We heard you the first time, Darcy," Jane snickered.

"Just making sure."

As they caught up on everyone's lives, Natasha nibbled on a chocolate donut while enjoying how Bruce followed every little swipe of her tongue over her lips. She was wearing him down and and it was only a matter of time. He was on the ropes in terms of fighting this growing, if incredibly unexpected attraction between them. And while she was far from the sweet lovesick girl who was hoping he'd bring her flowers someday, the kinship she felt with him... the dark, solitary lifestyle she knew all to well tethered them in some profound way. Bruce was handsome, brilliant, and a damn good man in the face of the horrors life had visited upon him.

He was also the most physically powerful person on the entire planet and likely the most dangerous. Guilt over the innocent blood on his hands matched her own as she felt the immense pain he hid behind the calm. The silent self-hate in the face of sometimes just trying to make it through the day.

And then there was the rage. Always the rage. The eternal push and pull of using the Hulk for good versus disappearing forever in an attempt to protect the world from himself. The deck was stacked unfairly against him nearly from birth, and she understood that all to well.

And then six months ago their talks became the highlight of her day, a fact she hadn't even shared with Clint, although she was sure he had a inkling of what was going on. Likely even more than that, but he held his tongue on the subject out of respect to her. There was just something about Bruce that drew her in like a moth to a flame. Yes, she knew him quite well. And she intended to get to know him even better.

Natasha Romanoff was someone who always got what she wanted in the end. And his eyes couldn't deny he wanted her just as much. Turning back to Jane, the Black Widow asked, "So are you scared at all?"

"Very big yes and no," Jane replied truthfully. "I don't think anyone is ever ready to take this gigantic leap of faith. Its crazy because you worry if it doesn't work out what will be left of you after you've put your all into it. But at the same time you just can't be so afraid of life to not live it." Her eyes met Bruce's for a heartbeat, and then continued, "To quote a movie line, you don't want to enter your grave with unlived lives in your veins. And that's as poetic as I get," she laughed. "Yeah, I am all sorts of scared and happy at the same time. But I know Thor is the one, unscientific as that fact is."

"If any two people can pull this insanity off," Natasha proclaimed with only a sliver of sarcasm, "Its you two. No matter how crazy the concept of marriage is to me, you guys might someday change my mind."

Darcy checked emails on her Galaxy 6 while grinning at her employer as the gang debated the pros and cons of marriage at the table. The once long-term intern, now very well-paid employee and member of Jane's fully funded research team, she couldn't help being excited at how her life was turning out.

Her Dad split when she was nine due to an acute case of 'Dickheadness' and her Mom had drinking issues among many others. But hell, who had a perfect life these days. No one, and she'd made peace with that. She can financially help her mom now, see the world, and meet awesome people including superheroes. As well as be a part of history if Jane succeeds in building her space bridge. She wasn't just window dressing anymore. Her hands were getting dirty with the science. Filthy even as she was beginning to truly grasp what they were working on. And the twenty-five year old was gonna be in a alien wedding on a alien world and if she was lucky was gonna hook up with a hot human or alien guy at said wedding. Or Steve Rodgers if he'd ever dare spare a glance down at 'The Girls'. Mmmm, Steve Rodgers, Darcy thought naughtily.

"... so yes, the hyphen will be present. Foster-Odinson is here to stay," Jane proudly stated while tearing apart a eclair. Ever notorious for forgetting to eat or anything else when lost in her work, she was devouring the pastries. "I never really considered..."

'I am overcome with the ravenous desire to drive my tongue into you until you scream my name.'

Half-choking, sputtering a bit, Jane's train of thought hit a full stop! She paused mid-sentence, eyes widening, drawing the full attention of all around the table as she quickly tried to refocus and ignore Thor's mystical whisper ability courtesy of the silver bracelet she wore on her right hand. Unfortunately for her she forget what she was talking about completely. She calmly, mentally, panicked. "These... these donuts are delicious."

"Oh, Jane's blushing wildly. And she never stutters. I know the dirty shenanigans going on here," Darcy playfully chimed in with a predatory grin, her eyes boring into the suddenly flustered astrophysicist as she pointed accusingly at her. "Thor's mental phone sex is in full effect."

Laughter abounded as Jane quickly interjected, "We are not having mental phone sex, thank you very much." Clearly exasperated flushed she sipped her coffee, she tried to refocus. Unable to meet anyone's knowing gazes as she was completely under the microscope, she mentally whispered back 'You cannot just say that to me out of the blue. A hello would have been sufficient.'

'Such a fair greeting would not have been nearly as provocative,' Thor answered her in a tone dripping with villainous mirth. 'Having bewitched me under your carnal spell, I cannot escape craving the taste of you. The seductive way your thighs tense around my head when I'm sucking on you to my hearts content. Such thoughts haunt my every waking breath.'

Jane felt everyone's eyes and smirks trained on her as she attempted to hold her calm, even as her legs crossed beneath the table, foot now tapping the floor just to be doing something. 'Stop it, Thor. I'm with my friends and they all know what you're doing.'

'There is no such pleasure as when I am feasting on you, and you lose control in my mouth, all over my tongue and chin. You're so juicy when I suck on you. The way your legs shake while you're pulling my hair, rolling your hips.'

In barely twenty seconds Jane was torn between completely ignoring his existence to racing out of here to find him and force him to re-enact exactly what he's talking about. 'Where are you? And yes I am changing the subject as my friends are staring at me like I am crazy.'

'Your silence is evidence of your lustful desire, my love.'

Talk, she yelled at herself. Talk now! Ignoring her hubby-to-be, Jane proudly lifted her chin, explaining, "Yes, Thor is saying hello and I'm sorry for the interruption. He's a bit of a butt-head at times."

"You are clearly blushing, fidgeting every few seconds, and obviously breathing heavier," Natasha pointed out with a accusing finger pointed at the astrophysicist. "Your pupils are dilated. You've crossed and uncrossed your legs three times in the last minute, and then there's the lip biting and your inability to make eye contact with anyone at the table. Obvious signs of extreme horniness if I ever saw it."

Rolling her eyes at the assassin's uncanny ability to observe people, Jane gave her the middle finger amidst the snickers. "I hate you."

"Thanks for acknowledging my impeccable skill. Now continue with your sex talk."

Jane glanced away in playful annoyance. 'Where are you?'

'I'm about to visit the memorial, but my thoughts often stray towards you.'

Jane both understood and worried over his visit there every single time he was in New York. But if it helped him heal... 'That's sweet, now go and remember all the good you have done.'

Thor smiled warmly, noting the way her words never judged. 'You are ever the protector of my heart.'

'I am, and don't you ever forget it. See you later. Love you. Be good.'

'I'll be great.'

Jane rolled her eyes. 'Jerk.'

'No, yours. And I love you too.'

Jane's expression shined brightly at that. He was hers, and she deeply loved that fact. Peering back up at her friends, she proudly proclaimed, "Now its time to talk about all of your love lives."

"I'll start since mine is the simplest," Darcy began. "I just bought a new ten-pack of Duracell double-A batteries. The end." Then she looked across the table. "Bruce?"

Bruce pretended to choke as he peered around, the makings of a grin on his face. With Natasha's daring smirk tempting him the whole time.

 **"The Garden of New York's Grace"**  
 **The official 'Battle of New York' Memorial honoring and remembering those who lost their life in the attack.**  
 **Monday, April 16, 2015 - 10:00 AM New York City, NY**

Even in the misty morning rain of a new day, the lush green of the vast garden and the wondrous variety of vibrant flowers were uniquely beautiful to him, even as it was nestled in the canyon of metal skyscrapers.

Peering to the heavens at the towering edifices of steel and vanity, Thor considered just how truly divergent Earth was from his beloved Asgard. His travels having taken him from one end of the galaxy to the other, yet he truly felt that Earth was greatly unique in how distinct it was across the span of the planet. Asgard was the Realm Eternal in every corner of it, but not here.

Earth was the Realm Diverse in his eyes. There was immense joy in seeing all of its cultural wonders. The love he carried for this world was far more than simply because he discovered Jane here.

Back to the measure at hand, Thor tied five heavy bags of trash into tight knots, fisted them them over his shoulder, and walked the the long stone path towards a row of bright blue garbage bins just around the corner of the South-restroom area. Tossing them inside, he wiped his hands on his damp jeans. Sans an umbrella, he visited the memorial in black boots, dark jeans and a simple gray hoodie that hid his long hair. Outside of his immense size, his attire was nothing special, meant to avoid drawing attention and be comfortable enough to work in. To give him space to honor the true meaning of this place and never forget his role in its creation.

Two of the older groundskeepers nodded his way, offering a polite wave as he slammed shut the garbage bin door, and then returned the greeting. They knew he was Thor, and he'd talked to them on a number of occasions, explaining his reasons for wanting to visit here as unseen as possible. And how the beauty and upkeep of the memorial garden was something he deemed very important. So much so that he helped out whenever he visited, assisting them in any way they asked or needed. No task was demeaning or beneath him.

Didn't matter if he assisted in picking up trash, sweeping, cutting grass, moving park benches, or helping the elderly or handicapped navigate the winding stone paths. He'd even give directions to the parking exits. Something in his heart made duty this personal. He could see it no other way.

Above him, gray skies rumbled ominously. The wind hinted of salt as more rain was on the horizon. Thor knew he could easily resolve that with Mj lnir, but he saw no reason to tamper with the natural order of things. Ever since he was a child he had loved the rain. Felt the wet wind gust against his face as he walked among the early morning visitors toward the marble memorial wall honoring the lives of those lost in the great 'Battle of New York.'

Hands in his pockets as he toured the winding gravel path lined with benches and visitors, Thor felt as always when he visited, torn over the guilt in his heart as well as the immense pride in having helped keep those lost to a number less than it could have been. In total, thirty-two hundred lives - civilians, policeman, fireman, rescue workers, Red Cross volunteers, National Guardsmen, and people from all walks of life who simply filled the streets to help anyone they could numbered the dead.

Thor recalled wondering if he'd ever seen such honor as what this city was capable of amidst a great tragedy. When Tony and Jane explained 9/11 and the groundswell of unity afterwards to him, he could not have been prouder than to be numbered amongst the people of this great city.

Just ahead the God of Thunder watched nearly a dozen people setting flowers and small trinkets at the base of the wall. His heart ached for their loss, silently swearing he would give his life to prevent another. The twenty-foot dark marble wall commemorating lost loved ones never ceased to shake the ground beneath his feet. To unravel his power and title, swallowing him whole in the suffering Asgard's presence on Earth had caused. Loki's intensely selfish actions brought horror and grief to this world.

As the rainfall began to fall harder, Thor considered how had he been so blind, so self-absorbed in his youth to not see Loki slipping away to darkness long ago? That he could not save his brother as an adult, and that he hadn't been mature enough in their youth to see the signs of what was to come long before Loki was lost to him forever.

Having shared his feelings with Jane over this place and his need to visit it as often as possible, he knew that once anyone reached adulthood they alone became responsible for their actions. One couldn't blame their parents or upbringing for terrible things done in spite of it. For hurting and forcing ones will on others. Thor knew he had been a fool for a very long time, and even in recent years before his banishment to Earth. He'd been so obsessed with becoming King and enjoying the glory of his countless victories that he had no clue just how far from the throne, how unprepared for the immense duty he truly was. And now when he could finally seize it, the grief that his beloved mother was gone, that his father grieved alone and was becoming unrecognizable in ways, and that his dear brother was responsible for such evil... and yet he loved and missed him so.

His gaze lost in the beautifully etched names, Thor barely heard the soft, low voice that spoke to him over his right shoulder.

"Which one is yours?"

Sensing a presence, Thor shifted ever so, allowing a attractive black woman to close in. Impeccably dressed, her shoulder-length dark brown hair complimented her lovely face as she held her umbrella above her. She looked around Jane's mother's age,  
he thought. But as he had been a moment ago, her gaze now focused on the etched names. The deep emotions he read on her face were easy to recognize. "My apologies, I was lost in my thoughts for a moment. But to answer your question, mine are not here, but they are connected nonetheless. My mother and brother passed away."

"This place can do that to you." Favoring the large man with a good-natured smile and nod, she extended a friendly hand. "Pardon my manners. Good morning. My name is Helen Brady. Nice to meet you."

Sparing a glance around him as none were very close or lost in their own thoughts, he gently shook and then cradled Helen's hand. Standing tall, he offered a quiet yet polite, "Good morning. My name is Thor."

Blinking... Helen's heart caught for a moment, sizing him up while mindful of the television footage she'd seen of the alien Avenger. Of the brother of the man who had caused so much pain and sorrow. If he wasn't Thor he bore a damn good likeness. But nothing about his kind eyes or sincere expression raised her doubts. She was not star-struck, nor angry or doubting either. Everyone suffered loss in life. "Just blending in, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." She warmly squeezed his hand, asking no more, eyes again trained on the etched name. She hadn't appeared angry over his answer, nor untrusting. Hadn't challenged his claim. She then pointed to a name etched in the marble.

"This was my daughter, Linda," a well-manicured finger tapped over the name as she swallowed hard. Acceptance of what simply was shown on her face. "She was oldest of my three children. A nurse at New York-Presbyterian Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital. It was damaged in the attack as she was assisting in evacuating children and their families. She ran back into the hospital with firemen several times to help. The last time she didn't make it out."

"She died with great honor," Thor noted in a respectfully hushed tone. "No doubt she was a worthy soul."

"That she was," Helen's voice broke a little, and then recovered quickly. "My Linda saved so many lives that day. They even renamed a wing of the hospital after her when it reopened."

"Courage and sacrifice deserve recognition."

"My heart can barely contain the pride it holds for her, or the grief that she is gone. But I know she is in a far better place, safe and sound."

Hands in his pockets, he thought of the fragile lives of mortals and the ache of lost loved ones. The guilt drawing tight in his chest was a blow Malekith could have never struck. "I am so sorry."

Looking to him, Helen opened her mouth to reply, and then considered... sincerely considered all that those four words meant not only to her, but to him as well. "You are not responsible for your brother's actions, Thor. His mistakes were his own. I have forgiven him because I have no time in my life to waste on hate or vengeful feelings."

"Your kind words are greatly appreciated," Thor replied, and was genuinely surprised when she did not release his hand. As if she were trying to comfort him when he it should have been the other way around. Kindness was a truly beautiful thing. He was deeply humbled by the gesture. "I visit here often to pay my respects."

"And I saw you on television risking your life with the other Avengers to protect our world, and in London. I've seen you do some truly incredible things I never thought I would see anyone do in my lifetime," she said in a single breath as he was a man who could actually fly. She found awe in that ability. "If you could do me a favor."

"If it is within my power," Thor bent slightly to hear her over the rising storm.

"Never visit here with a heavy heart," she gazed into his blue eyes, and then gently squeezed his hand. "We celebrate life just as much as we remember those who are lost to us. You risk your life to protect and serve us all. You honor us by staying when you could easily leave. I am sure your mother is so proud of the man you are."

Thor exhaled a deeply held breath. "I am far from perfect."

"No one in this world is," she reminded him. "But we do our very best. I have been a neurosurgeon for many years. Some days I save lives. Some days I do not. But I try. And that is the very best any of us can do."

Thor's face cracked into a warm smile. "You humble me with your wisdom."

"And I would protect you from this rain if my arms were tall enough to hold the umbrella above us both," she teased as the rain fell harder.

"May I?" Helen handed the umbrella to him as he held it above them. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear. Superheros should stay dry." Turning back to the etched names, Helen pressed her fingers to her mouth for a kiss, and then pressed them to her daughter's etched name. "Love you, Lin."

Looking on, Thor greatly admired her grace and strength, sensing neither had been easy since her daughter passed.

Helen turned back to him, safe under the umbrella as the rain picked up once more to a downpour. "I am sorry for your mother and brother, Thor. It is never easy to lose our loved ones. My condolences."

"Thank you, Helen."

"Now how about I buy us a cup of coffee before I have to be at the hospital? Or do you drink coffee?"

"Would you be offended if I chose hot chocolate instead?"

"Not at all." When he offered his arm she slipped hers through, amazed that she was walking with the Mighty Thor, and yet simply enjoying the company of a good, caring person. Suddenly the rain didn't matter near as much as the good company. "So are you dating that pretty scientist the tabloids are always talking about, or is that another of their lies?"

"While I am victim to a great many untruthful claims in those journals, they are correct in that regard. I am in love with the amazing Dr. Jane Foster. The most clever, driven, beautiful woman I have ever known."

It pleased Helen to hear him sound so happy. "Tell me all about her."

"Well, we first met when she ran me over with her large rusted vehicle in the desert realm of Arizona."

Helen laughed out loud despite the ran and strange looks around them as they walked down the gravel path towards a nearby Starbucks.

 **Avengers Tower High-rise building complex**

 **70th Floor - The office of Dr. Jane Marie Foster**

 **Monday, April 16, 2015 - 6:45 PM**

 **Manhattan, New York City**

"Dr. Bruce Banner and Dr. Paul Richards will co-chair the Inertia Fusion Sciences panel now that Dr. Saunders has bowed out for a personal matter concerning her husband's health. But the reason for this last-minute conference call is that the I.F.S.A would like to expand the Friday evening session to include individual presentations. And with the groundbreaking research being done by Dr. Foster and Dr. Selvig, as well as all of you in the high-energy density physics community, we feel this is a unique opportunity to expand our horizons," Professor William Faris explained in his typically gruff tone from his office at Harvard University. "The first question I have is this. Dr. Foster, is it to late in the game for you and your team to prepare a individual presentation for the conference? And I am well aware how daunting your schedule has been and that this is so last minute."

"Uhm... god, this is... so... so appreciated, but I... sorry, running on a treadmill in my office and I'm... so good... so honored..."

"Again, I apologize for the interruption, Dr. Foster. My wife has been pestering me to get a treadmill for my office ever since I turned fifty-eight last year," he chuckled politely amidst a couple of snickers on the line. "But your work over the last two years has us nearly a decade ahead of where we thought we might be at this time. That you and Dr. Selvig have so freely shared your findings and theories with the world, we feel a live presentation would educate and inspire the masses. To that end, would possibly setting up your presentation on the last day of the conference present you and your team more time to prepare? Or is it even possible at all?"

"Fuck, I'm going to... sorry, didn't mean to swear," Jane panted a bit too quickly, her head thrown back in ecstasy as she struggled to sound even a little coherent. "I think... I think we can work something out. I want to come... so badly... to speak... so yes... God yes, I'm almost... I'll find a way."

"We greatly appreciate the effort, Dr. Foster. We hate to impose, but we genuinely feel your work is that important to the conference," Professor Faris expressed his sincere appreciation as she was at the top of a very short list of must-have presenters. He could now turn his attention to the other four people on this conference call. "Now Dr. Parrenal, what would your busy schedule permit in terms of..."

Her right hand trembled as she frantically pressed, more like stabbed 'mute' on her headset. Switching the call to speaker-phone, Jane tried to mount some semblance of focus on Dr. Parrenal's expertise concerning particle beam interaction with matter. But the desperately hungry mouth currently sucking between her thighs left her breathless and whimpering passionately.

Seated at her desk on the edge of the Chief Italian Leather big and tall office chair; a huge joke piece of furniture from Tony, Thor was on his knees feasting on her pussy, lapping her sensitive clit with long wet strokes so pleasurable her nails were digging into the armrest as she twisted in the chair.

"... I just think an evening of six presentations would be overkill, especially on a Friday night," Dr. Pamela Stevens of U.S.C. noted from a speaker-phone as she toured her office balcony. "Dr. Foster alone could clear an entire afternoon with her wormhole data and conclusions on interstellar travel. My work on particle acceleration just isn't ready yet, though others could easily fill in. To that end I feel the conference must be expanded to five full days. We owe it to the scientific community as we are on the cusp of some Earth-shattering breakthroughs. This knowledge should receive..."

"Yes, God yes!" Jane moaned shamelessly, her fingers clutching strands of Thor's dirty blonde hair as he fucked her with his tongue, pushing inside her, and then lapping her juices with swirling lazy strokes. Her thighs trembled around his head, hips arching to offer herself to the erotic worship of his soft mouth. The warm feel of his strong hands roaming her hips and thighs left her ferocious with lust. She could hear a spirited debate break out over the conference call and knew she would have normally joined in, but Thor was going down on her with such sensual intensity a wailing noise of greedy need escaped the pit of her throat. All she could do was let him take what he wanted and immerse herself in every second of it.

"Mine!" Thor swore before softly sucking her clit, nipping with his teeth, his dark gaze locking with hers. By the Gods she was glorious, he thought. The passionate grimace twisting her lovely features left his cock aching with raw need. Her low, throaty moans crippled his sanity as he sucked on her. Gently tugging... drowning in the taste of her. Sampling her sweetness, his tongue gliding up and down the slick petals of her sex. The rake of her nails over his scalp burned as he lapped her. Her beautiful brown eyes darkened, blushing as his obvious perusal. His heartbeat quickened, and then he gave her a long, wet lick that saw her slender hips twitch until his hands held her down. She just couldn't stop shaking or staring down at the way his mouth covered her... ravishing her.

Thor had shown up unannounced ten minutes earlier, wildly turned on by the sight of her in heels, her lab coat, and glasses. Having missed her all day long, he was unwilling to quell the fiery desire she awakened in him. Of which he had no intention of resisting. He locked the door to her office, and wouldn't take no for an answer as he stalked toward her with glorious purpose. He pushed her chair back from the desk, fell to his knees before her, shoved her skirt up her hips, pushed her panties aside, and pressed the first of many open-mouth kisses on her pussy before she could get off her conference call.

"You taste so damn good," Thor growled powerfully, his tongue pumping in and out of her glistening sex as her hips rocked against his mouth. Her soft cries and sweet echoes of his name as he sucked her were music to his ears. Long, soft licks, parting her slippery folds, lapping over and over across her clit until her throaty whimpers filled the room. She tasted of the sweetest honey and war and the thrill of victory, a potent addiction he gladly accepted for the rest of his life.

"Goddammit!" Jane arched her neck, her lower lip caught between her teeth as lustful shivers of pleasure swept over her. The obscenely erotic sounds of his sucking her cunt were so intensely sexual her fist pulled hard at his hair. Even as every little buck of her hips into his mouth begged him to make her cum in it. Her nipples strained, perspiration now moistening her neck. She was undone, overcome by how this man turned her body inside out. "Oh Fuck, Thor... Don't stop!"

Staring up from between thighs, his tongue wetly lashing from clit to entrance in long, slow strokes - Thor found her deeply flushed expression, all wincing pleasure, the most powerfully erotic sight he had ever seen. This woman bewitched him, he was certain of it. Never had a woman's carnal responses so turned him on. She was still wearing her white lab coat, glasses, with several wisps of long, brown hair having escaped her ponytail. Her thighs quivered around his head, her guiding hand forcing him where she wanted him to be. He sucked loudly... voraciously, so graphically sexual he wanted her to never forget how he craved the taste of her pussy.

"...fuck... so good!" Anything else she attempted to say faded into twilight as his tongue began a lazy glide up through the lips of her sex, and then back down again, taking his time in drawing her to the edge of oblivion. Suddenly the warm ember of pleasure simmering in her belly erupted into a raging bonfire when two long fingers suddenly thrust into her, pumping hard, his soft lips now a warm seal over her sensitive clit, sucking. "OhGod... I'm... yesyesyes!"

Her toes curled and one shoe fell off her foot as she suddenly went taut, her back arched on the wingtips of a wordless cry. Intense pulses of vibrant pleasure shattered her senses. Her hips grinding into his pounding fingers, her body straining through every hot throb of her violent climax as she twisted sideways in the chair. The whole time, even as she saw stars behind her eyes she felt and heard Thor's hunger as she came in his mouth... and he just didn't stop sucking until she finally shoved his head away because she couldn't take it anymore.

Slumped back in the black leather chair, eyes shut tight, panting heavily as little electric aftershocks coursed through her body. She could hear the conference conversation ongoing as the ringing in her ears ebbed away... could feel the warmth of his breath fanning gently over her sex, making her feel at once exposed and so very feminine. God, the look in his eyes when she opened her own. As if he craved more than even all of her. The raw intimacy of which was thrilling beyond words.

Leaning back on his heels, face glistening with her juices, a smirk slowly uncoiled on Thor's face. Knowing he was being watched, his tongue snaked out oh so slowly, rolling across his lips as if he dare not miss a drop of her. His cock gave a needy throb as he bent down for one last lick, lifting a husky moan from her lips. The exotic taste of her was intoxicating. He quietly declared, "No sustenance in all the universe compares to the paradise between your thighs." "And I always thought I wanted a man to love me for my mind," she teased a little breathlessly, blinking.

"Your mind captivates me," Thor began softly, pressing a lingering kiss to her inner thigh. "Your relentless determination inspires me." He kisses the other thigh, his tongue ghosting a warm brush over her skin. "Your smile charms me. The depth of your caring humbles me. Your inner strength commands my respect. Your brilliance is second to none. And your love is all that I have ever wanted or will ever need. You are spectacular to me."

"I do love the way you explain things," she smiled tenderly at him. As her heart swelled to near impossible limits for this man, she couldn't help considering that one of the worlds most important and influential scientific conferences was literally begging her to give a individual presentation any day or her choosing, her work was now being published, she was fully funded well into the next decade, slowly coming to understand the grand scheme of the Bifrost, and her amazing fiancee whom she was crazy-in-love with just gave her the best oral sex of her entire life in her office at her desk. And was still on his knees smiling Up at her like she was the living embodiment of Christmas morning.

It unmistakably occurred to her that yes, Jane Foster was fucking winning at life. "Get in this chair and drop your pants. Now!"

"Deal." That one word, their playful little exchange, private and so uniquely them. Thor swiftly moved to his feet, kicked off his boots, then shoved his jeans down and off his ankles. He took his place in her office chair when she rose from it. His breath caught when he watched her wiggle out of her little black panties. "Leave the rest on," he ordered with a dark gaze. "I need you NOW!"

The sinfully seductive rumble of his deep voice, all authoritative and pleading at the same time, left her dying to feel him inside her. When he spread his legs she stepped between them. Turning her back to him, she shifted her lab coat and skirt up a bit, and then straddled his upper thighs as she moved over him... above him. Pressing the head of his hard cock to her entrance with a single finger, she slowly slid down, the intense thrill of him filling her so deeply was indescribable. It felt as if she could feel his pulse throb inside her. Reclining, she rested her back to his broad chest, her head lying over his right shoulder, feeling his strong arms embrace her around her slender waist. Peering just over her shoulder, she half-begged in a whispery tone, "Fuck me."

"With the x-ray driven ignition experiments being done at the National Ignition Facility, that alone deserves its own panel. I think Sunday afternoon would work best and I could assist," Dr. Lalith Dutapla noted as plans were slowly coming together, albeit last minute. "As for my panel on the ignition scale projects currently underway in China and Russia. Dr. Foster, would you have an hours worth of time that Saturday afternoon to sit in and contribute?"

Jane's mouth opened on a soft gasp, feeling Thor's hard length thrusting slowly up into her, spreading her around him. With her legs hung over the armrests, her back resting against his chest, he impaled her with long, deep strokes that left her drunk with lust. High off their passion, the hard length of him driving into her as his growls filled her ears. Her inner muscles drew deliciously around him as his hips rolled into her time after time, claiming her as he was in full control. With a shaky hand she somehow found the presence of mind to press the little button on her head-set, somehow still wearing it. "Yyyeah, I think can... I think it'll be good... so good... hard, but so good..."

Dr. Dutapla exhaled at his desk. "Thank you, Dr. Foster. We greatly appreciate your time. And I know all to well how hard it is to get a workout in these days. Perhaps I need to get a treadmill in my office as well. Finding time to work out is near impossible."

"Don'tstopdon'tstop! ...uhm, I just keep telling myself that... but yeah, its really, really hard!" Jane recovered a bit, quickly muting her head-set once more. Thor was whispering the most dirty little things in her ear, filling her deeper with each thrust of his hips.

Every long slide into her was more pleasurable than the last, her eyes now shut as his hands held her thighs while gliding up into her deeper. "Love you, Jane... love you..."

"Love you too... take me... I'm yours." Jane felt a hand wrench her beige blouse open, tearing it asunder, and then cupping her breast with a lovers caress. Fingers pinched her nipples through her sports bra as she quivered over his lap, grinding down to meet the force of his cock sinking into her. "Fuck!"

"Yes, I am," Thor softly nuzzled the side of her neck, French kissing her pulse, so thoroughly entranced by this woman. He rode her high on his hips, drawing her down to his lap flush until she was full of him. His jaws tensed, the pleasure of her squeezing tightly around him... the soft squeaks she made as he thrust into her crippled his sanity. Cupping the swells of her small breasts, he promised, "I will acquire a thousand magnificent dresses for you to replace this garment. I... I apologize for my hunger overtaking my manners."

Reaching behind her, she lovingly caressed his jaw, "All is forgiven if you make me come again."

"You know I cannot resist a challenge, my love." Thor heard the daring smile in her voice, now thrusting harder into her, riding her on his lap. One hand caressed the soft swell of her breast, while another began stroking her clit in firm circles. Her soft mewling sounds degraded into loud moaning, stealing her breath away as he fucked her. When she bit her bottom lip over his shoulder his cock throbbed inside her. She was glorious in her glasses, and there was something about taking her in her lab coat that set his mind on fire. Even gentle sway of her ponytail set his desire to flames.

"Thor, yes!" her low, throaty moan intensified from the sensations of the fingers rolling her nipples, the palm grinding over her clit and the cock thrusting into her. "I... I can't believe... so soon, fuck!"

Thor felt her jerk hard against his chest, her back arched, writhing uncontrollably as a tremendous orgasm jolted through her. Thrown so far over the edge of pleasures, she came all over his cock, grinding down on him, her slender figure fully pressed to his chest. Never once did his hips stop thrusting until her squeezing inner muscles ceased. Until she nestled peacefully in his arms, breathing heavily, shivering over his lap from the power of her climax. "You are magnificent, my love. Will you be mine always?"

Wearing a flushed grin, Jane flashed the answer to him with her eyes.

"As it should be. And forever, I am yours."

Slowly sitting up over his lap, she peered sensuously over her shoulder, still so full of him. "Fair is fair. I got mine. Twice even. Time for you to get yours."

Thor felt her shift over his lap, angling forward a bit as her hands braced on her desk, her legs now slightly parted, feet on the floor. She rose oh so slowly until the head barely kissed her entrance, and then rocked back down hard, robbing him of all the air in his lungs. When his hands threatened to grasp her hips, she warned him off.

"Give me the keys, I'm driving." Jane took over.

" ...successfully peering through the 'amniotic sac' of a star that is still forming to observe the innermost region of a burgeoning solar system is an incredible feat. If we can extend the span of the conference to five days, we should present our findings after Dr. Foster's presentation to expand on the theories of universal travel and what we expect to find," Dr. James Rollins from the School of Physics and Astronomy at the University of Leeds explained. "Jane, what do you think?"

"Your incredible research allowing you to... to... apologies, still working out... to be able to detect for the first time emission from the innermost part... fuck, sorry. Bad cramp... of the disk of gas that surrounds the central star is absolutely a friend of my work. Creating a way to travel the stars means little if we don't... don't... know what to expect when we get there... be right back," Jane stabbed mute, then tossed her head-set across the room.

Thor loved to watch her move. Loving the soft swell of her firm little ass now bouncing rhythmically over his lap was so damn sexy. His gaze was hypnotized by her rise of fall as she rode him. The heady slap of flesh as she rocked back, taking him deep warred with his legendary restraint. No sensation compared to giving her all of him, his secret sacred fetish. His addiction to coming inside her hard. "Killing me," he panted.

"But what a way to go." Palms flat on her desk, her calves grateful for the three times a week workout she's forced herself to find time for, she rode her man at a hard gallop until she felt him twitching inside her. Until her name became a constant mantra fleeing his lips in worship. Five, six, seven hard thrusts of her hips and he roared into her. Erupting in powerful bursts of wet heat, his cock pressing deeper. She kept right on riding him until his hands grabbed at her hips, forcing her still over his lap. She settled back against him gasping... tired, sticky, and incredibly sated.

Cuddling her to his chest, Thor sighed happily, loving the feel of her in his arms. Ignoring the growing discomfort of the chair, his Jane had ravished him so thoroughly he couldn't help fantasizing about making love to her again while he was making love to her. Truly, he was lost to her and he knew it. "How you managed to maintain your scientific focus while making love to me was brilliant."

"Skills, Thor. I got skills." His booming laughter roared in her ear. Her heart soared after it, nestled warmly in his arms. "OK, my legs hurt and you can't be to comfortable and we are both sticky and my office reeks of forbidden lust."

"I have no quarrel with your last point."

"Cute, honey. Real cute."

 **Thor and Jane's Private Penthouse Hours later Late evening**

A bottle and a half of white wine before bedtime left Dr. Jane Foster feeling so relaxed and just a bit tipsy.

Ever a liquor lightweight, it wasn't just the professional success of being a featured speaker at the world-renowned I.F.S.A conference or the hot office sex she engaged in that she still couldn't believe she ever let happen in her professional space that had her feeling so damn exquisite tonight. No, she was pretty sure it was her bare chested and oh so warm fiancee she was cuddled up to under the covers that was responsible for the wonderful mood she was in. With her head resting over his shoulder and a leg lying over his bare thigh, she felt as content and pleased as she ever had before. Not even the ever present stirrings of quiet unrest over Thor's departure tomorrow for an unknown amount of time stung as much as it once did.

Perhaps the long distance aspect of their relationship had become their new normal.

Jane pondered that with her eyes closed, the dark quiet of their bedroom and the warmth of his body gently clouding her sleepy mind. They had enjoyed a private seafood dinner alone tonight and watched movies while drinking far to much wine and laughing. Just a carefree romantic evening before another long, unpredictable separation. Thankfully the world didn't need saving tonight and she was able to leave work behind for a time.

They just needed to be alone. It really was that simple.

Wearing just a pale blue t-shirt and nothing more, Jane yawned sleepily, her fingers dancing ever so gently over the muscled expanse of his broad chest. The knowledge that he was mildly ticklish amused her to no end as she traced a finger here and there that made him shift and playfully warn her. Her failure to cease her evil ways saw him grab both her hands, but only to draw her closer. To drown in the touch of her skin against his.

Tomorrow Thor was off to Asgard. Odin wanted him to try and negotiate a lasting peace treaty between two warring worlds. As it was explained to her, this could take weeks if not longer and would be dangerous as the blood-soaked hate between their people was over a hundred of years old and very complicated.

Even still, Jane understood her relationship was no different than the significant other of a soldier or police officer. You just had to trust in their skills, that they knew what they were doing, and pray for the best. In the meantime she would stay busy as ever and await the star-crossed whispers he promised would take place once a day, every day, that they were apart.

Jane could live with that. Not easily. Impatiently and with no small amount of worry. But she could live with it. The reservoir of inner strength all her own had been tested before, so she was ready. Not to mention his immense worry for her safety matched her own.

"You're quiet."

Never mind how silly it sounded to her, Jane absolutely loved the sexy deep tenor of his voice. Felt the soft caress of his fingers over her bare hip, his touch so intoxicating she almost wanted to purr. Thor brought out a side of her that no other man had before. She had never felt more sensual, or more loved. "I need to test some of my research on the Quantum Foam Hypothesis, then make my travel arrangements for Montreal next week, and then email Eric about the conference since he is not in a call-friendly area. Then I need to convince Darcy to just ask Steve out already before she drives me nuts, buy some new gloves, get my Stark industries satellite login credentials approved, and beat level sixty-eight on Candy Crush before I whip out my American Express and buy power-ups. And I swore I would never do that, but I am so damn close to breaking that vow." She sighed dramatically for effect, and then said, "But I just can't think about any of that right now because I'm missing you already and feeling a wee bit drunk."

Thor smiled into her soft hair, breathing her in. Jane Foster was a complex woman, with so many various sides to her personality. And he loved every single one of them. "I share the feeling, my love." Brushing a tender kiss over the top of her head, he drew her ever closer, tangling their legs as deftly as their hearts were. This petite woman owned every corner of his universe. It was really that simple. "Can I assist you with any of those tasks, or would you like more wine? And for the record I will not be getting you more wine if you say you want it."

"Duly noted." Snickering playfully into his shoulder, her nose wrinkled, and then she recognized the familiar scent of her Secret deodorant and laughed. It truly was strong enough for a man, or Avenger, and yet made for a woman. And he ran out of his Axe brand two days ago in Mexico. Apparently the Asgardian male and Earth male had far more in common than she thought. "You used my deodorant."

Thor blinked in the dark. "... I am unaware of your claim."

"You smell like my apple cinnamon Secret deodorant."

Thor paused momentarily, feeling Jane's teasing appraisal of his reaction. "It is indeed a fine fragrance. Reminds me of a flavored ale from the sector of Solomos Prime. Quite delicious."

"You still used my deodorant. A woman's deodorant."

"And yet you have championed many gender neutral campaigns," he proudly noted at her surprised smirk. "I sought only a pleasing scent after my shower."

Jane quirked a brow. "Are you becoming a lawyer?"

"Would the defense of my apparent crime warrant such a change in title?"

Smiling into his shoulder, she shook her head at the audacity of him. "You are forgiven for this trespass, but you will never, ever use my tooth brush. Are we clear?"

"What if my toothbrush fell in the water bowl?"

"Toilet, and even then you will ask Jarvis where a spare is. Or simply go without. But you must never use my toothbrush. And that is final." Thor chuckled against her, promising her that every tooth in his mouth will fall to Valhalla before he would ever use her tooth brush. Laughing with him was so easy, just one of the many treasures of being head over heels in love with him. "Cute."

"I endeavor to be ever so in your eyes."

Grinning as she rose to his face, Jane graced him with a beaming expression, "I do adore how you explain things." When his large hand caressed her inner thigh, lazily trailing north, she hummed at the warm sensation of his touch. "Tell me something I don't know about you."

While dying to stroke the softness between her thighs once more, as his hunger for her was without end, Thor managed to give the question a great deal of thought despite his amorous intent. "You know me better than anyone ever has. And you know all that matters."

Gently poking his side with a finger, Jane insisted, "Tell me one thing that I don't know about you. And there has to be something. Its completely impossible to know everything about someone."

Arching his back ever so, Thor savored the luxuriously soft little kisses she pressed on the side of his neck, and down his throat. He grew hard under the covers that second, ever undone by her expert caress. Suddenly it occurs to him what she does not know, and he's sincerely shocked that this has never come up before now. Even after all these months since they were reunited. "In the time we were apart, I neither sought nor found pleasure in another woman's arms."

Exhaling a breath she didn't even realize she was holding, Jane tried to recall that they must have asked each other that question since London, but she couldn't remember a single moment. It would hurt if he had, even though her rational side knows she would have no right to the feeling. "I wouldn't have judged you or given you grief if you had. We were apart for a long time."

Suddenly it's Thor's turn to feel a note of tension. "Does that mean..."

"No!" Jane quickly interrupts him, shaking her head. "No, I was ten shades of pissed at you after Loki attacked New York and you didn't contact me. I was hurt, missing you, and a bit obsessed with finding a way to find you. But I was so busy with my work and traveling and... I wasn't consciously trying to be faithful to you. That wouldn't have made sense as we had known each other only a few short days. But some part of me was holding out hope we would get our shot. It was only just before I fell in that portal that I was ready to try and have a personal life again."

"And you know It would not have mattered to me had you given up on me," Thor pointed out. "No promises were ever made. No expectations ever set."

Jane nodded, and then bent down to brush her lips over his, thoroughly kissing him as his hands trickled down her back to firmly cup her backside. He was so hard between them. Thick and hot... the things her body felt just by being near him were intoxicating. "I think privately we both felt something was drawing us together. Like some universal magnet. And yes, I am still a bit drunk. I'm not feeling particularity scientific."

When he threatened to tease her, she filled her fist with his erect cock, slowly stroking him under the covers. He sucked in a breath, tensing next to her as her soft hands worked his cock from head to base in a lazy rhythm. Whatever he was going to say was lost to him. "It appears I have lost my train of thought."

Thor throbbed in her small hand, so hard and warm - her gentle stroking saw him swallow hard in the back of his throat as she gazed at him, guaging every little nuance of his reaction to her touch. Blue eyes were slow to close as the pleasure swept over him, quickening his breath. "Tomorrow you leave for the Realm Eternal to try and establish peace between two worlds. A noble cause indeed.

"And to speak with father about our engagement," Thor softly panted as she stroked him ever so harder, his cock so erect in her firm grasp, hips arching to meet her gliding fist.

"Important endeavors for certain, but with so much on your mind, I think you and I need to... unwind," she smiled seductively in the dim shadows of their bedroom.

Unable to remain still, Thor drowned in the sweet little wet kisses she pressed all over, and then down his chest, dipping her tongue in his naval playfully, before settling her upper body half over his lap. Her warm breath fanned hotly over his cock, causing it to bob from the sensation. "Please," he begged with no shame whatsoever, dying for her touch.

Empowered, aroused, and half drunk, Jane bent over and lashed the flat of her tongue over the glistening slit of his cock. The erotic sound he made forced her sex to clench in response. Her eyes sparkled passionately in the dark as she locked her gaze with his. "I love you, she whispered with a quiet depth of emotion, wrapping her hand around the solid base of his shaft. She slowly licked across the sensitive crown, noting his sharp intake of breath. Her tongue trickled warm saliva around the head, her lips forming a seal around him, lazily gliding down and then up his length several times.

"I am yours, Jane Foster," Thor lustfully swore as his fingernails dug into the white sheets. He heard her moan softly around him, the soft kiss of her brown hair over his stomach as her head raised and lowered in a slow rhythm, sucking deeply... she left his heart racing as she fucked him with her mouth, drawing hotly around him. The pleasure was near indescribable as she took him inside her mouth time after time until he couldn't control his moaning. His voice trembled, "My love, I fear your exquisite skill may end me far quicker than my pride would respect."

Her little bobbing motions slowed to a crawl when she gently released him, a sparkling sliver of saliva connecting her bottom lip to the head of his cock. "Do you love your pride more than you love me?" she questioned playfully, smirking over his lap.

"Nothing ever has claimed my love as you have. There is no equal to you in my heart."

"Then lay back, close your eyes, and just listen and feel me make love to you."

Doing as he was told, heard her breathing through her nose as she took him inside the warm confines of her mouth, slurping noisily for the sake of driving him crazy, sucking harder and faster until his hips shook... until his thigh muscles tenses and her name flooded from his lips in the sweetest of warnings...tangling his fingers in her silky brown hair, the gentle hand on the back of her head urging her to...

Jane felt him stiffen powerfully in her mouth as she took him deep, and then felt the warm burst of his seek spurt cross her tongue, filling her mouth as she swallowed each ejaculation through every loud groan she heard. Never had performing this act ever pleasured her as it did now. She was lost in her own aggressive lust and need to devastate his memory and please the man she loved more than anything he could ever imagine. For all the long days head that they would be apart, he would know the pleasure and love awaiting him at home. She might not have been the first woman he ever loved, but she intended to be the woman he would never forget.

Thor shuddered as she softly nibbled at the head of his cock, rolling her tongue round and round the head. Quietly, she bathed his cock with her tongue. She was a Goddess in his eyes. "Jane, you are maginfi-" and then he felt her take him deep once more, driving her lips up and down with such pleasurable force he felt himself begin to harden once more. Having always possessed a recovery time most of his lovers greatly appreciated, none compared to his Jane. "Whatever did I do to deserve such an angel?"

"Asking me to become your wife and Queen of your kingdom, being so supportive and understanding of my career, making me waffles, and never teasing me about my cold feet go along way in endearing yourself to me,' she noted playfuuly as she climbed his body, now straddling his lap. Angling her hips ever so, she pressed her sex against the length of him, erotically gliding back and forth, slicking his cock with her arousal. "That's what you do to me. You make me so wet," she half-giggled, not having ever been one for dirty talk, and yet with him she just didn't mind at all.

"Have your way with me, my love." Above him she teased, her bottom lip caught in her teeth, small breasts swaying seductively as she lazily glided her sex back and forth over the full length of him. The soft whimpers she breathed had his cock throbbing against her. "Must you drive me to madness, woman!"

The heated tenor of his voice and the sheer lust for her in his dark blue gaze built such intense passion from her she felt like a new woman at times. Lifting slightly on her knees, she arched forward ever so, pressing the head of his cock at her entrance, and then set a slow, tight glide down until she rested full on his lap. Until every inch of his hard cock was buried inside her. "But do you like this madness?"

"I can't live without this madness!" he growled at her, his big hands caressing her hips as she rose, and then lowered once more onto his cock. Her eyes closed, head thrown back, hands braced on his shoulders... nails digging in, lifting once more, and then sinking him back inside her. Her straining inner muscles, so snug around him, squeezing as she rode him at at slow, steady rhythm.

"God-damn!" Jane moaned as the oh so pleasurable full sensation of him. The warm feel of his hands gripping her thighs, half-guiding her down as she rode him. While rocking over his lap, she claimed his mouth with a desperately wet kiss. When he sucked on the end of her tongue her sex clenched tightly around him, massaging the hard length. His hands curled round her hip, caressing the smooth cheeks of her firm ass. His hands filled with her backside, kneading the gentle swell as she sank down over his lap, rose, and then repeated. "Fuck, I love you so much," she panted, eyes shut, voice trembling.

His jaw tensing as the pleasure ignited once more to a crescendo, Thor's gaze descended to where they were joined. She sat back on his upper thighs, pushed herself up until only the head sat at her entrance, and then descended her full weight until she sank all of him inside her. The cry of pleasure that escaped her lips aroused him to no end. She was so damn beautiful, her breasts swaying as she rode harder over his lap, grinding her hips down at at angle, seeking her end so aggressively he couldn't possibly desire her more. Just watching her... feeling her... he'd seen nothing in all his long life so erotic as the passionate grimace of her lovely face, straining to climax all round him.

"I'm cumming... God, so hard," Jane gushed out in little whimpers, grinding hard over his lap as the tension erupted in a voilent series of thoroughly pleasurable waves, hot throbs squeezing her inner muscles around him until she softly slumped forward, gasping.

Thor held her tightly, whispering his love and lust in her ear, his mouth sucking at the side of her neck, holding her through the little tremors coursing through her. "However did I charm the absolute sexiest woman in the galaxy?"

Grinning, Jane brushed her lips over his, panting lightly. "You let me run you over with my RV."

Thor laughed even as he rose with her in his arms, and easily flipped them over. "Of all the various transport carriages that have crashed into me, yours is the one I am most happiest of the occurrence." Settling between her thighs, his expression flared erotically as he peered into her eyes. "Alas the time for humor has ended as I am ravenous with thirst for you. And I will have you NOW!"

Jane's squeak was swallowed by Thor when his mouth covered hers in pure desperation, kissing her hard, swirling his tongue around hers inside her mouth. Her arms twined around his neck, her legs curling the same around his hips, wrapping herself around him as the blunt head of his cock penetrated her deep, stealing her breath away.

Deepening their kiss as the sweet taste of her mouth was an addiction he knew he would never break, Thor glided his hips forward, thrusting into her with long strokes that shook the bed. Reaching down her sides, he gripped the gentle swell of her ass, fucking her hard. She was arching beneath him, her slender form taking all of him, so tight around his cock he grunted an Asgardian curse with every forceful surge into her. The sensation of her teeth grazing the side of his neck was so erotic he could barely stand it. "My Jane! Mine!"

"Yes!" Emitting a cry of pleasure, the warm, aggressive feel of his large body covering her...taking her hard... the feel of his mouth sucking her nipple while moving inside her felt incredible. Pulling the tips of her breasts into his hungry mouth. Her legs crossed his lower back, drawing him in closer, her hands now filling with his bare ass. Willing him to go deeper, harder. "Fuck me," she whispered so hot in the crook of his neck, now fisting a handful of his golden locks. Pleasure whirled through her head like a hurricane, coiling tense and hot in her belly, threatening to crest at any moment."Uhh... uhh... uhhh..." she gushed out in panting little whines, her nails now clawing at his back.

They were groaning and grunting shamelessly as they fucked. His knees dug into the mattress, fucking Jane hard as the sheets tore from one side of the bed. His tongue lapped over the glistening sweat over her throat, his powerful hips sawing into her, their flesh slapping wildly until he could hold back no more.

The words he roared were mixed with Asgardian curses, her name, and love. Over and over, his powerful frame moving over her, his cock erupting in hot, wet bursts that set off her own wordless cry of a orgasm that left her straining and jerking beneath him. Her sex milking the last of his seed, squeezing around him until he had no more to give. Until she had all of him. And still she wanted more.

Minutes later they spooned in the center of the bed, to tired and satisfied to care about the large damp spot.

Jane felt Thor kissing over her shoulder and just behind her ear. Smiling with her eyes shut, she simply gave herself over to his loving embrace. "You make me so happy, Thor," she said quietly, her fingers playing over his forearms.

"That is the joy of my life. Pleasing you," he replied, cuddling her tight to his chest so that he might never forget the feel of her during the long weeks of separation ahead. "And you, my dear Jane, are the very beat of my heart. I am forever changed for the better by your presence."

His words warmed her heart. She yawned, "Love you."

"Love you more."

There would be many long talks ahead about the wedding, a more permanent home for them, children, and a host of other very serious adult conversations.

But not tonight.

Tonight saw that after a long goodnight kiss, they swapped out the sheets for dry ones, brushed their teeth, and fell asleep on opposites sides of the bed as Jane loved to cuddle, but needed her space to fall asleep. Tomorrow was the beginning of another long seperation, and no matter the romance of their love making, real life was closing in on them. Still, with her cool feet against his thigh and his gentle snoring, Thor and Jane fell into a deep, peaceful asleep.

The unpredictable and sometimes unfair outside world could wait a few hours more.

 **The End of Chapter 4 -**

 **Chapter 5: Post Avengers: Age of Ultron, Jane shares a heart to heart with Pepper. Thor gives Natasha some tough love, and she returns the favor. Thor and Jane clash over the insanity of their wedding preperations, but make up in the rain...**


End file.
